Hostile Lands
by Doc Reid
Summary: Doc is caught in a range war while helping an immigrant family who are suffering from cholera. Story completed.
1. Chapter 1

Festus drew a deep breath before he turned the door knob and opened the door into the doctor's office - and he knew exactly what ol Doc Adams was going to say when he suggests to the physician that he tag along with the doctor while on his trek out into the prairie. It was a semiannual tour to check on the farmers and their families who live furthest from Dodge.

Doc looked over his shoulder at the hill man as he entered the room then turned his attention back to his medical bag which he was packing with the supplies he felt the needed based on his last visit, "Don't even waste your breath, Festus. The answer is no," Doc pulled his glasses off and turned to the deputy as he could feel his stare. "You can tell that to Matt too!" Doc barked. Festus fussed slightly and tucked his thumbs into his vest pocket, "Matthew said I should, Doc," the deputy took a step further into the office.

Doc's eyes narrow, "I bet he did...I know what you are up to, and it ain't gonna work!" he half laughed as he returned to his work.

"But Doc! Honest. Matthew said I should go with you..." Festus was now standing next to the doctor and playing with an instrument. Doc snatched the chrome-plated tool from the hill man's hands, "You are just looking for a few days of not doing any work and fishing when you can..." Doc sternly looked at Festus whose eye brows rose up to his hat band. "Wall it's a fact we have ta eat!" he tried to smile but it was difficult trying to warm the icy look he was getting from his old friend. "It ain't gonna work!" Doc turned and went back to work.

Festus made a face and then slowly walked to the door, "Matthew's gonna fire me for this..."

Doc tried to hide his amusement, "Gee," he looked over his shoulder, "then you'd have to find a real job to earn your keep around here!"

Festus sneered at the doctor, "You think you're so blamed funny - hardy har, har..." he waved his hands in the air out of exasperation and stepped through the door, "I don't know why I even bother..." he huffed as he left the office. Doc smiled and shook his head before he returned to packing his medical bag and prepared to leave.

Kitty was crossing Front Street and noticed Festus piratically stomping down the staircase from Doc's office, "Festus? What's wrong?" she stopped the deputy.

"That blamed ol scudder..."

Kitty smiled, "He said no, huh?"

"He sure did. Foot I don't like seein' him travelling all over the place out thar by himself!" Festus waved his hand to the open sky.

Kitty looked down at her handbag and then up to Festus, "I have to admit, I don't like it much either. But we have to remember that Doc has been doing these runs for a long, long time," she smiled.

Festus nodded, "I know, Miss Kitty," he said with his voice full of disappointment.

"Well,' Kitty tilted her head, "maybe once Doc is back from his business, you and he can go fishin'..."

"I bet pigs will fly first..." Festus muttered.

"I heard that!" Doc barked from the second last step and then stepped down and walked toward Kitty and Festus. The deputy looked like Doc was going to lay a beating on him, "Hiya, Doc..." he said meekly which caused Kitty to burst out laughing. Both men shot glares at her and she stopped, "You two deserve each other..." she mused as she turned and walked toward the Long Branch.

Festus looked at the doctor who was still watching Kitty walk away, "What do you suppose that means?" Festus asked.

Doc looked back at the hill man, "I'm not sure. And I'm not sure that I liked it..." he brushed his hand across his moustache before he began to walk to the livery stable. Festus followed, "Are you sure you don't want me ta go, Doc?"

Doc stopped in his tracks and turned to the deputy, "I'm more than sure! It seems to me that every time you go with me out to see those hill folks, more of your kin folks latch onto me, and...and...oh, heavens, I can't bare to remember..." Doc said and turned back to the livery. Festus stood stupefied in the street - Doc had a point.

From the jail house window, Matt watched the doctor walk briskly to the livery leaving Festus standing alone. Matt pursed his lips and decided to see Doc himself. The marshal pulled his tan felt hat off the wooden peg next to the door and pulled it smartly onto his head before he stepped out onto the street.

Doc had he buggy all ready to go when Matt stopped him, "Hi there, Doc."

"Matt?" Doc sat in the rig and looked slightly annoyed at being stopped, "What's up?"

"Oh, not much," Matt patted Popcorn, "I did ask Festus to go with you though..."

Doc looked at matt like he had crawdads crawling out of his ears, "Oh, no...no..."

"Yes, I did, Doc..." Matt now held the horse's bridle.

Doc sighed, "I'm not going to be gone that long, Matt...I just have a few folks to see," Doc's shoulders sagged out of fear that Matt would order Festus to go with him.

"All right Doc. Have it your way. But I have to warn you, I've heard rumours that the Dyers and the MacGregors aren't quite seeing eye to eye these days..."

Doc nodded, "I've heard that too. I'll steer clear of their lands," Doc smiled.

"Fine. Have a good trip and we'll see you when you get back in a few days," Matt let go of the horse and pat the animal on the rump as Doc flicked his reins and drove passed the two law men.

Festus watched the buggy round the curve on Front Street, "I don't like it, Matthew...not at all."


	2. Chapter 2

Brian MacGregor sat in his living room of his large stone ranch house. He'd built it himself from the rocks and lumber from the lands he'd bought up ten years earlier. It was a spacious building with a large stone mantle over the hearth fireplace that once served as the cooking fire. Now his wife had a proper kitchen with a proper kitchen cook stove at the side of the house. He knew she loved the kitchen from the meals that she prepared from it for the past years for the family.

However, MacGregor wanted more for his family, but there was one thing - one person in his way from achieving it - that was Tobias Dyer who was buying up land everywhere near Dodge including the waterway that he had always assumed was his. At least that is what the survey said three years ago, but Dyer wouldn't listen and the bitter land battle began.

MacGregor chewed on his pipe stem as he watched his eldest son Peter stroll into the room and sit down. "You look like you've got somethin' on your mind, son," MacGregor said in a low tone.

Peter looked at his father, "I don't think it's anything to worry about..."

MacGregor's greying eyebrows arched, "With a statement like that, I can't be sure. Furthermore, shouldn't I be the judge of what I worry about or not?"

"I suppose so," Peter stood and looked over to the kitchen to see what his mother was doing. Satisfied she was busy he abruptly turned back to his father, "I think Dyer has poisoned the water hole near the old homestead," the young MacGregor stated.

Brian MacGregor slowly rose to his feet holding back angry words about the Dyers, "What makes you say that?" he stepped firmly toward his son.

Peter looked down at his well worn boots, "There's a few dead calves and rabbits down there," he wasn't happy with sharing the news.

Brian MacGregor cursed under his breath then turned to his son, "Where's William?"

Peter shrugged, "I expect he's looking over the fence on the west side. At least that's what he said he was going to do."

MacGregor drew a deep breath, "I curse the day that Tobias Dyer became my neighbour," his eyes narrowed, "I could tell from the first meeting he was going to cause trouble..."

Martha MacGregor stepped from the kitchen, "Brain, how could you say such a thing? You've only met him once and you said that was over cards at the Long Branch Saloon in Dodge City."

Brian huffed, "I could tell then he was a cheat and a mean one..." he sneered. Peter made a face to his mother then shrugged, "I can only speculate, Ma."

Martha sighed, "Exactly. And that is all it is - speculation. Did you see Mr. Dyer poison the water?"

"No, but," Peter started.

"Then you can't just out rightly accuse him of it. Your father's silly notions are clouding your own thoughts," Martha shook her head in sadness and returned to the kitchen. Peter looked sharpy at this father, "What now?"

MacGregor set his pipe down on the holder, "We'll prove he did it..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc was about an hour into this trip when he pulled his rig into the lane of Douglas and Lilly Stewart. He'd know the Stewarts as long as he'd been the doctor in Dodge. He was always amazed that the couple's resiliency and how they managed to carve a farm out of the land and still keep it during the war and then to have it flourish every other year. Not to mention their ages, but they were both old then Doc. Sadly every year he visits them, they seem to be slowly winding down - a sad fact of life.

"Well, hello Doctor Adams! It's good to see you again. I can't believe it's been six months already." Douglas waved with a rake in hand having stopped to clear a patch from their little vegetable garden. Doc smiled and ticked his head, "Douglas, how are you and Lilly getting along these days?" Doc asked as he set the brake and stepped down from his buggy.

"Oh, you know Doc," Douglas set the rake against the fence, "we have our aches and pains, but we manage," the old farmer smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that," Doc smiled and waled with Douglas to the little shack he and Lilly called home.

"Lilly?" Douglas called, "we have a visitor."

Doc smiled knowing that Lilly was get all fussy over a 'visitor' and drop whatever it was she was doing to talk to someone other than Douglas.

"Oh, heavens," her voice lilted through the screen door, "a visitor! I have to make my self presentable!" Both Douglas and Doc could hear her scurrying around inside the house. Doc hid his smirk from Douglas who was now waiting somewhat impatiently at the door, "Woman, you don't need to get all gussied up! It's Doc Adams!" he pointed back toward Doc. Doc's face quickly changed, "Humph", Doc grunted. For a felting second, Doc felt he was talking to Haggens.

Lilly pushed her long silver hair back and looked out the door, "Oh, Doc...it isn' that I'm happy to see you..." Doc tipped his black felt hat to the older woman while he rolled his eyes, "I understand Lilly. There's no need to explain anything," Doc's eyes drifted to Douglas who was now looking down at his hands and trying not to make eye contact with Doc. It was sort of a game of his.

"So what brings you out here all the way from Dodge?" Lilly asked bluntly.

"Well, it's my job. I have to pay folks a visit now and again to see how they are and to see if they need anything..." Doc stated. The physician stepped froward, "Do you?"

"Do I want?" Lilly leaned forward.

"Need anything," Doc watched the woman. She drew her lips tight in thought and then her jaw shifted as she continued to think. Douglas looked at this wife and then to Doc, "You might be here all day..."

Lilly frowned at her husband and then looked to Doc, "I can't think of anything. How long have I got to answer you?"

Doc made a face, "How about you think about it and I'll stop by on my way back to Dodge..." Doc said as he headed back to his buggy and climbed in. As he picked up the reins and pulled the brake release he called back to the old couple, "You think about it. I'll be back..."

Both of the Stewarts waved goodbye to the doctor and then wondered why he stopped by in the first place. Doc wondered too.


	3. Chapter 3

Tobias Dyer and his two sons, Billy and Clarence sat on their horses and looked down at the stream and smiled, "Looks like the damn is holding, Pa!" Clarence said proudly.

"Indeed, son," Tobias looked at his youngest son, "And you masterminded the whole thing!"

Clarence smiled, "I can't take all the credit, Pa and you now that."

"I do," he looked at Billy, "for if you didn't have Billy's brawn, you'd never have done it!"

Billy looked slightly apprehensive about the whole deal and Tobias was almost afraid to ask when he blurted out, "Out with it boy, before ya blow up!"

"Nothin'," Billy said meekly.

"Oh, now you're going soft..." Tobias barked. "Not tell me what's on that brain of your's."

"It ain't nothin' at all. It's, just..." Billy wanted to state his mind but knew his father would disapprove.

"Out with it man!" Tobias yelled which cause a flock of crows to lift, cawing in the midday sun.

"The damn has cut the water down to under half on MacGregor's creek. Have you seen what's happened at the pond?" Billy was almost standing in his saddle as he pointed down the hill toward the pond.

"I could care less," Tobias hissed, "He's got other means of water - more than me, and furthermore this is on my land!"

"It might be, Pa, but it is also on his land!" Billy argued. "How could you be so selfish?"

Tobias was cut by this son's words and he glared at Billy, "You ever say that again about me, and I fill your mouth with my fist and knock you into next week, before I send you packing. Do you understand?"

Billy could only nod yes. He swallowed hard knowing that his words would still eat at his father which would likely just make him more bitter. It was bad enough that he and the MacGregors never saw eye to eye, even with legal papers. Billy's understanding was that the MacGregors were like squatters from years earlier and grabbed up land without actually having it surveyed and when that happened and his father bought their portion, it was each man for themselves and it was useless to try to convince his father otherwise.

Tobias motioned for his sons to get back out on the fields and check the far fences and the two Dyer boys did just that. "I sware, Billy, Pa's gonna kill you one of these days." Clarence said in a hushed voice.

Billy made a face, "He can try. I'm only stating facts and Pa, if anyone should know that 'cause that's what he's taught us to do ever since we were knee-high to a grass-hoper."

"I know, he's changed over the years and maybe he's just fighting back for what he feels is his," Clarence said as he looked around the spacious land.

"He shouldn't have to fight. It is his," Billy said matter-of-factly, "He just needs to learn to share. And as far as I remember he's never been too good at that," Billy huffed and kicked his spurs into his horse' flanks and galloped off leaving Clarence on his own.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus wandered up Front Street toward the Long Branch Saloon. As the deputy passed the stairs up to Doc's office he stopped and his eyes glanced up and he wondered just how long a "few days" meant to the old doctor. Festus realized that the whole summer had practically gone by and he hadn't once gone fishing with his friend. In fact, the hill man thought, Doc hadn't gone fishing either. Festus shook his head and continued to the saloon.

Matt was sitting at the large round table with Kitty when she nudged his elbow to gain his attention, "Huh?" Matt murmured as he looked from Kitty to where she was looking. Festus had wandered into the saloon and parked himself at the bar, "Hello Festus," Sam smiled, "Can I get you something to drink?"

Festus turned up his nose, "Haw, I don't think so, Sam but thanks anyways..."

"Well, then what can I do for you?" Sam leaned on the bar with his right elbow.

"I don't expect you can help thar neither," the deputy's voice was particularly whiny. Sam nodded and pushed himself up, "If you can think of anything, just let me know," the barkeep went back to wiping the glasses dry. Sam's eyes caught Kitty's and he shrugged. Kitty rolled her eyes before she called to get Festus' attention as he had his back to both her and Matt.

"Festus?" Kitty said almost toying with the hill man, "What don't you join Matt and I for a beer?"

Festus looked over his shoulder and then turned to his friends, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt none..." he sauntered over to the table and pulled a chair out to sit, "It just seems so quiet around here..."

Matt's eyebrows lifted, "Likely is because you and Doc aren't arguing..." Kitty playfully cuffed Matt and shot him a look. Festus made a face, "Go ahead, have yer fun..."

"Oh, Festus. We miss Doc too, but he's only been gone for a few hours!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Wall I know that!" Festus fussed in his chair, "I just get all worried that the ol' Scudder has gone and got himself hurt, or something..."

Matt leaned forward, "Don't you think Doc knows what he's doing?"

Festus' mouth dropped open and he wasn't sure what to say. Matt shook his head, "I thought so. Doc was right," Matt looked at Kitty and winked.

"Right about what?" Festus was now leaning forward.

"You were trying to get out of doing your job!" Matt said and Kitty burst into laugher as the look on Festus' weathered face reddened in embarrassment. Festus slumped back in his chair and Kitty and Matt continued to laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

The late summer sun began to dip lower in the clear blue sky which meant a cooler night. Doc noted this as he made his way across the small wooden bridge to widow Betsy Moore's farm. Popcorn trotted nicely and the rhythm of the buggy wheels on the gravel road was almost hypnotic.

Doc smiled to himself as he pondered how he'd could talk widow Moore into supper and a room for the night what really made him chuckle was that is was more a game than anything, because the widow love to play cards. Her man servant, Moss, was like part of the family and Doc had found himself neatly fleeced by the two on several occasions.

After another half an hour, Doc pulled his buggy to a stop in front of Betsy Moore's farm. He didn't notice anyone at first then his eyes caught a glimpse of Mose near the back of the little building. Doc set the brake on his rig and climbed down then walked toward the little log house, "Hello?!"

Mose stopped and set his bucket of water down, "Whose out there?"

It's me. Doc Adams..." Doc called back.

"Oh, for heavens sake! Is it card time again?" Mose laughed and rounded the corner and extended his hand to the doctor. Doc smiled, "Well it could be if, I play my cards right," Doc winked.

Mose laughed, "I think widow Moore will be happy to have you stay the night - just like always when you stop by to check on us. And between the two of us, she is gonna complain about her aches and I guarantee that she'll insist on playing cards! After all she doesn't get out to the big city too often."

Doc brushed his hand across his moustache, "I don't mind at all," he winked. "It's a good thing I packed some pennies!" Mose laughed again at the doctor as they walked to the house.

Betsy sat in her little chair next to the window while sewing a button on one of Mose's shirts. She was consumed with the task and didn't hear the men entre the house, "Well ain'tcha gonna say hello to the doctor?" Mose questioned with a hint of humour in his tone. Clearly he and Betsy Moore got along like two peas in a pod.

"Oh, heavens, Mose! You should have given me a signal or something!" she said as she dropped the shirt into her basket and began to stand.

Doc tipped his hat, "No need to stand up Mrs. Moore," he smiled and moved further into the room, "I just came by on my regular rounds to see how you and Mose are getting along."

Betsy smiled, "It's mighty kind of you to do that, Doctor Adams, but I've told you that you aren't to use any formalities with me. My name's Betsy and that's what I want to be called!"

Doc nodded, "it goes both ways," he winked.

Mose walked over to the cook stove and began to light the fire in the box, "I'll get us a good sized chicken for supper."

"That's sounds good, Mose," Betsy said as she finally pulled herself up with Doc's guidance, "I'll peel some potatoes."

"And what can I do to help?" Doc asked.

"You can gather an arm full of wood to get the stove good and hot," Betsy said as she ambled out to the kitchen area. Doc smiled and ticked his head in his familiar way, "I'll do just that."

Doc stepped outside the house and noticed that the evening was already feeling cooler. As he gathered a few logs, he watched Mose walking back from the shed with the chicken he had just slaughtered, "This is the tastiest chicken you'll ever taste, Doc," Mose held the chicken up.

"I don't doubt it for an instant," Doc walked back into the house with Mose. Betsy was still fussing over the potatoes, "Oh, heavens woman! You ain't done yet?" Mose said over her shoulder.

"Well, I am not as young as I used to be Mose! If you don't like it, just take right over!" and agin there was a hint of humour between the two. Doc just quietly placed the logs onto the pile and then wondered why he was sent for some in the first place. Betsy caught the look on the doctor's face, "You never know when you could run out..."

Doc watched Mose take over with the potatoes and then noted Betsy motioning for him to follow her to the sitting area, "Never mind him. He's happiest when he is cooking," she slowly sat down. "Take a seat, Doc," she said.

Doc sat down on the daybed next to the front window, "How have you been, Betsy?" he said with great interest.

"I can't complain. Same aches as usual," she said.

"I told you Doc! I told you she'd talk about her aches!" Mose called from the potato bucket in the kitchen. Doc chuckled as Betsy shot Mose a look, "You should talk," she hollered back, "You and your aching knees!" Mose looked over his shoulder, "Don't you listen to her Doc..."

"When did you start your rounds? You must be famished..." Betsy asked.

"Oh, I started this morning. I can't make it to all my clients this time around so I'm being selective and see the ones I need to and the ones I want to..." he smiled.

"You are a good man Doctor Adams," she smiled, "Will you stay for cards after supper?"

Doc smiled and realized that he was in for quite the night, "I'd be honoured. But I have to warn you, I do have to leave early tomorrow morning, so we'll have to go easy on your home gin."

Betsy giggled. Her twenty years senior to Doc seemed to fade away, "I hope you've been practising with your cards. I feel so bad that we keep whopping you!" her eyes twinkled with humour. Doc laughed, "I've been doing my best."


	5. Chapter 5

Doc yawned and then pulled his pocket watch from this upper left vest pocket and adjusted the face to the oil lamp at the centre of the table, "Good heavens!" he stated which caught both Betsy and Mose by surprise, "You all right Doc?" Mose asked with one eyebrow raised.

Doc smiled and drew his hand across his greying moustache, "Certainly am, but I have to turn in, I'm afraid. I have many more stops to make tomorrow," he yawned again.

Betsy made a face, "It's just because your losing," she said before she frowned. Doc didn't miss the twinkle in her eyes, however. Doc's eyebrows rose up to his curly, silvery hairline with an equal hint of mischief etching his tired face. He wasn't sure if he should respond or not to Betsy's accusation and as he decided that he should Mose cut him off, "Aw now Ms Betsy, you know Doc has to get up early tomorrow morning. That's not fair to say!"

"You hush up Mose. I know Doc has his duties. Heavens, do you think I'm blind?" the old woman slowly stood from the table and winked at Doc. He was now certain they were both crazy - but in a good way.

Doc slowly ran his hand across the back of his neck, "I can't believe I didn't win one hand!"

"Just because there is snow on the roof, doesn't mean the fire's out Doc..." Mose smiled and looked across the table at Betsy as she counted her pennies. "I'll show you to your room for the night," Mose stood from the table and walked over to the doctor.

"She's quite the woman, you know," Mose said in a hushed voice as he looked back over his shoulder to his aging friend.

"Oh, I know that," Doc nodded as Mose opened the door into the little guest room. It was a little bit musty, but it was better than sleeping in his buggy, "Thanks for the evening Mose," Doc said as he started to close the door.

"Doc," Mose stopped him as he remembered he needed to tell the doctor something, "I saw a young family go by here a few days ago. They looked like they didn't have a clue what they were doing way out here on the prairie and the looked liked the sorriest lot I've seen in some time."

Doc blinked and nodded, "Where do you think they stopped?"

Mose thought for a moment, "If I were them I'd stop at MacGregor's water hole just about five miles east of here..."

Doc nodded again, "I see if I can catch up to them tomorrow morning. Doesn't sound like they should be left out here come winter."

"Thanks Doc. And thanks for stopping in on Ms Betsy and me," the black man smiled widely as Doc winked and closed his door for the night.

Mose moved back to the table and assisted Betsy to her room, "That was a fun evening, now wasn't it?" he asked and smiled as he took Betsy as far as her door. "It was Mose. Hold on to these happy times. You never know how many we have left," she grinned impishly at her friend. "Oh, now you hush, woman! You could give a fella the heebie-jeebies with words like that!" he playfully swatted at the words as he turned for his own room.

"Night, Mose," she whispered.

Mose smiled, "Night Ms Betsy," he said as he passed the oil lamp and blew it out for the night.

Doc layed on his cot and could hear Mose and Betsy and he smiled to himself and then closed his eyes. His mind then drifted to the immigrants that Mose had mentioned to him earlier. He hoped that Mose was right in saying that they would likely stop at the water hole, that way he could stop to see them before he continued his route to the west on his way back home. If anything, he had to tell them that the prairie was not the place to be in the harsh winter - even for the most prepared. Doc drew a deep breath and slowly released it before he finally fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun peeked up over the hills in the distance as Cyryl Baranski stirred the fire some more to reheat the water. He could hear his wife, Anna, with baby Jakub who seemed to cry constantly. Cyryl was obviously upset for many reason, but the baby's cry was stabbing him in the heart as he and Anna didn't know what to do for him. Anna couldn't keep food in him and he was clammy to the touch.

Ewa, their oldest daughter lay quietly next to the fire. She too was ill, but at least she didn't cry. Her brother Filip sat next to her and dabbed her head with a moist cloth to help cut her fever.

Cyryl looked around at his little encampment and almost cried himself, as he wondered why he brought his young family to this place. Disheartened, Cyryl clenched his fists in anger at himself and shoved them deep into his pockets as he tried to calm himself down, "Anna?" he said through the little tent.

"Yes, Cyryl..." her voice was tired sounding.

"Perhaps I should send the boy for help..." he said in his best English.

"Don't be silly, Cyryl. He wouldn't know where to go..." Anna finally got the baby to rest and stepped out of the tent then archer her back before facing her husband.

"What can we do?" he looked over his wife's shoulder to Ewa and Filip who were next to the smoking fire. Anna's eyes followed and then she looked back to her husband. "I say we stay here. Help will come," she placed her hands gently onto Cyryl's shoulders and pulled him forward for a hug. Cyryl slowly pulled his hands out of his pockets and gently wrapped his arms around his wife. Anna could feel him sobbing into her shoulder, "I should have never brought you here..."

Anna hugged Cyryl tighter, "Don't talk that way, Cyryl. We'll do just fine out here. You'll see." Anna kissed her husband on the cheek and continued to hug him.


	6. Chapter 6

Doc finished washing his face in the basin of water next to the window in the room. He hardly slept a wink thinking of the family Mose had mentioned to him last night. He hoped that he'd catch up to them without too much trouble and they were just crossing the prairie to meet up with other family or friends. Then he wondered if they had intentions of staying and whether they were well enough equipped with supplies and know-how.

Time would tell he concluded with a final look in the mirror. With a closer look, he shook his head realizing he could use a shave, but that was the least of his worries for the time being. Doc turned and retrieved his hat and jacket from the end of the bed then opened the bedroom door. The heady aroma of black coffee hung in the kitchen and he smiled to Betsy, "That smells like heaven on earth."

Doc waled to the table and sat while Betsy poured him a cup of the steaming. With a satisfied smile on his face, he started to drink the coffee when Betsy looked at him with a twinkle in her eyes, "If I didn't know any better Doctor Adams, I'd say you were looking for a wife!"

Doc almost spat the coffee across the room, instead he sputtered and swallowed the hot liquid, "Don't do that!" he barked.

Betsy stood innocently by when Mose raced into the house after hearing the shouting, "What happened!"

Doc continued to sputter, "Betsy was trying to marry me off or something..." Doc's eyes were watery as he tried to clear his airway.

"Now Ms Betsy! You just got ol' Doc choked up! You ain't plannin' on marrying him then killing him for his money are you?" Mose winked at Doc then quickly looked a the widow Moore. She was speechless and her mouth hung open.

"Now Mose," Doc said as he stood, "Betsy is a fine woman and too good for the likes of me. I hardly can make ends meet with my income. It's best she stays here and you look after her..." Doc smiled and patted Mose on the arm before he left the house. Once outside a broad smile curled under his moustache.

Mose was quick to follow, "I hope you're okay, Doc. I mean after that hot coffee and all," Mose walked with the doctor to his rig. Doc was grateful that Mose had the buggy ready to go and climbed up onto the seat, "I'm just fine Mose. Again I can't thank you both enough for your hospitality. I'll be back this way again soon, I promise that," Doc smiled as he took the reins that Mose held.

"If you don't, Ms Betsy will come after you and you know that," Mose ticked his head.

"I sure do. Just be sure you tell Betsy to practice up on her cards," Doc smiled.

"I sware Miss Kitty has taught you well. You let that old bird win every hand!" Mose laughed.

Doc did nothing but smile. And with a wink he flicked the reins and Popcorn lurched forward. Doc could still hear Mose laughing as he rounded the bend in the road some distance from their place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brian MacGregor and his sons took the day to travel the parameter of their property and noted the damn that held the water back from the creek they had called Booth's Creek since they lived on the land. "That son of a," MacGregor started when Peter cut him off, "Pa? What are we going to do?"

MacGregor drew a deep breath and looked over his shoulder to his sons, "I'll tell you one thing. If I see that bastard I'll shoot him, I sware..."

William sat quietly on his mount then looked at the damn again, "Why don't we just divert the water further back up the stream?"

Brian MacGregor thought about it for a moment, "I like that idea.."

"Oh, come on!" Peter said out loud. "Then he'll do it and then we'll do it..."

MacGregor pondered for a moment, "Peter's right. I think that we just might have to have the damn slowly give way on itself, if you know what I mean."

Peter smiled, "Now you're talking Pa!" he said as he nudged William to step down from his horse. The two young MacGregors walked toward the damn when they were stopped by a gun shot fired into the air.

Brian grabbed for his gun but froze atop his mount when he saw three armed men riding toward them on Dyer's land, "I wouldn't get much closer to that damn if I was you," the older gun man said to the two MacGregor boys.

Brian glared at the men, "How dare you!? That water was ours!"

"I believe the operative word here is "was"..." he smiled with tobacco coloured teeth. "Mr Dyer has instructed us to protect that damn."

"What will it cause you to turn your back?" Brian MacGregor asked anxiously.

"Well, now this could be down right interesting, couldn't it boys," the leader looked over to his two comrades. They forced their smile knowing that he was toying with MacGregor.

MacGregor all of a sudden felt uneasy, "Look, I don't need your trouble...we'll go," he motioned to his sons to gather their horses. The men across the trickle of a creek broke out into a loud laughter which made Brian MacGregor even more angry. The two young MacGregors hoped up onto their horses and followed their father down through a pasture and out of sight.

As they rode, they neared what used to be a fair sized water hole that was always filled with fresh water from the stream above. Now it was dirty and squalid with several dead bloated animals half submerged in the mud. MacGregor made a face, "He won't get away with this...I'll see to it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc followed the buggy wheel tracks along the back road that Mose suggested that the family might have been travelling. With the hint of smoke in the air, it seems that Mose was almost correct about the family's location. Doc flicked the reins and Popcorn picked up his pace.

Sad Doc's buggy rounded the bend. He could see a covered wagon and a small tent in the distance. Yet there was something odd in the air. It wasn't just smoke. There was something pungent and unpleasant in the air.

Cyryl sat quietly on a fallen log and listened to his wife trying to calm the baby again. He knew he wasn't going to be able to stay calm for long as his nerves were raw. The immigrant farmer stood and was about to cross the encampment when he spotted Doc's buggy. He stood and waited.

Doc pulled his rig to a stop, "Hello."

Cyryl nodded and said hello back in his best English.

"A friend of mine saw you pass his place a few days ago. He said you look like you could use a doctor," Doc smiled.

Cyryl's mouth dropped open and then he stammered, "Are you a doctor?"

"Yes. Yes, I am," Doc said proudly.


	7. Chapter 7

Cyryl motioned for Doc to follow him to the little tent and although Doc was hurrying, Cyryl tried to make him go faster. Cyryl poked his head into the tent, Anna! You were right...help did come!" Cyryl then backed out and allowed Doc into the little tent.

Doc knelt next to Anna and she held baby Jakab to him, "He's so sick..."

Doc carefully scooped the baby up and looked him over, "What's wrong with him?" he looked over to Anna and Cyryl.

"He is dying. He is always soiling his diapers..." Anna said through her broken English as her eyes filled with unshed tears.

Doc placed his hand over the infant's chest and noted that his heart rate was irregular. The young baby looked dehydrated and he concluded that the child had cholera. "What have you been feeding him?" Doc asked with sympathy in his voice.

"Nothing. He will not take food so we just try and give him water..." Anna said with sorrow in her voice.

Doc gently layed the baby down in the makeshift crib, "Show me the water..." he tried to smile.

Anna looked from the baby to Doc and then to Cyryl. Her face went white with fear, "Is there something wrong?"

Doc helped Anna out of the tent and nodded yes, "If I can see the water you've been drinking, I might have an answer for you," he said as he walked with Cyryl and Anna to the buckets near the stream. "Is this where this water came from?" They both nodded.

Doc scooped a handful and smelled the water. Not only did it smell it looked dingy, "Have you been boiling the water before drinking it?" he asked as he turned to Cyryl.

"No. It's fresh and cool just like all the water in this country. Why boil?" the farmer looked confused and shrugged.

Doc frowned, "I'll explain later. First I need you to build a fire and boil the water. Lot's of it," he placed his hand on Cyryl's shoulder. Cyryl agreed although he didn't know why the doctor was so upset as he set out to gather wood.

Doc drew his hand across his moustache and he approached Anna, "My name is Doctor Adams. But please, just call me Doc," he smiled meekly knowing that Anna wasn't really listening to him. Her mind was on her baby and the family and he was correct as she didn't acknowledge him at all.

Doc drew a deep, deciding to come back to the mother and child once he further surveyed the situation. As he looked around, he spotted the other two children who were next to a smouldered fire that looked like it was there for heat only as there were no cooking pots or utensils near by. Doc slowly walked toward the children and watched as the boy continued to dab the wet cloth over his sister's forehead, "Son? What's your name?"

Filip slowly looked up as tears ran down his dirty face leaving lines. "It's Filip..." the young boy swallowed then drew his hand across his face to wipe the tears away. "This is my sister Ewa," he said.

"How is she?" Doc knelt down next to the boy and studied his face. Filip shrugged and had returned his attention to his sister. When Doc didn't get an answer from the boy, he carefully moved next to the young girl. Her completion was pale and dry. Doc slowly reached down and took her wrist gently into his hand. He swallowed hard when he realized that she was dead - his heart ached for the young boy who had been tending to his sister for God know how long while his parents dealt with the sick infant.

Doc bowed his head and closed his eyes hard to fight back tears. Obviously the youngster had been tending his sister not knowing she had died. With a deep sigh, Doc stood and took the boy by the arm, "Son, let's go back to your folks and leave your sister to rest."

Filip nodded and stood. He looked back over his shoulder and tears filled his eyes as he followed Doc back to his parents, "When can I play with Ewa again?"

Doc felt crushed and didn't know what to say, "Later," was all he could utter as he lead the boy back to the new fire his father had ben building.

Cyryl watched the doctor with a cautious eye and he read something in his looks he didn't like. The farmer stood after placing another log on the growing fire, "What is it doctor?"

"I need to talk to you and your wife," Doc said. There was no hiding the sadness in his eyes. Cyryl pursed his lips and huffed as he went to fetch Anna. As the farmer marched across the encampment he felt that the doctor had better have good news, but somehow he doubted it. "Anna. The Doctor wants to talk to us," he said through the flap of the tent. Doc had followed Cyryl and stood behind him.

Anna slowly emerged from the tent, "It's Ewa, isn't it?" she said as she looked at Doc. He couldn't deny it and nodded. Anna quivered and then sobbed as Cyryl wrapped his arms around his wife, "Oh, God...why?" he moaned.

Doc stood watching helplessly - part of him wanted to embrace both of the yong parents, and part of him told him to leave them be. It was painful to see death, but even more-so for a child who had so much life and promise ahead. Docs' eyebrows knotted together and it was times like this he wished he wasn't a doctor. He watched the father gather little Filip and they all walked over to Ewa.

Doc pushed his hands deep into his trouser pockets and decided that he'd let the family mourn for a short time...at least long enough for the water to boil and cool so he might be able to save infant's life - strangely enough, the cure was simple, some clean water, salt and some sugar.

Doc moved to the covered wagon and searched through the provisions looking for salt and sugar - he found both and as he turned around he looked into the barrel of a gun. Tobias Dyer held it straight out, "What are you doing on my land?"

Doc gulped and his eyes shifted toward the Baranskis as Dyer's sons held their guns on the young family.


	8. Chapter 8

Doc's eyes narrowed as he looked down the gun then anger took over the doctor - he had patients to care for, "Get out of my way," Doc growled at the rancher. Slightly out of surprise, Dyer moved and allowed Doc to step passed him. The Dyer thought and grabbed Doc by the shoulder and jerking him around to face him, "I asked you a question old man!" Dyer was once again waving his gun in Doc's face.

Doc glared at the rancher, "These people are sick - they can't go anywhere!" Doc pointed to the family behind him. Dyer looked passed the doctor and watched his sons slowly take a few steps backward, "Sick? With what?" Tobias hissed.

Doc looked over his shoulder at the young family before he looked Dyer in the eyes, "Cholera. The girl has already died of it," Doc's voice was calculated and low, "and if the others don't get my help they will too."

Dyer leaned forward, "Cholera? Out here?"

Doc merely nodded a simple yes.

"And you think you can help!? Ha! I'll show you how to deal with sickness," he shoved Doc aside so hard Doc lost his footing and crashed to the rough ground as he watched Tobias Dyer march forward and begin to order the family to break down camp. Cyryl tried to break loose from of one of the sons, but the old rancher doubled him over with a punch to the stomach.

Doc scrambled to his feet and charged after the ranger grabbing his roughly at the right shoulder, "Stop that! Do you want to kill him!?" By now Billy was after Doc and hit him hard across the jaw. Doc fell to the ground unmoving. Everyone looked down and finally Cyryl broke free of the older rancher, "He's a doctor! Leave him be!" he said as he knelt down to Doc and rolled him over onto his back.

Tobias motioned to his sons to back off, "Fine. You have four days to get out of here and off my land. I'll be back and if I find that you are still here, you'll all have hell to pay!" And with that Tobias order his sons to get to their mounts and leave - which they did.

It wasn't bad enough that Ewa had died, now the doctor who was to save the rest of the family was laying unconscious on the ground.

Anna watched her husband with the old doctor, "Is he going to be all right?" she whispered.

Cyryl used Doc's black felt hat to make rest for the doctor's head, "Yes, I think so. He looks strong," the young farmer said as he untied Doc's black shoestring tie and loosened Doc's shirt collar. Filip quietly walked over to his father and handed him a blanket he pulled from the covered wagon, "Here Pa," he held it out. Cyryl smiled weakly at his son and took the blanket and spread it out over the sprawled out doctor, "Thank you, son," Cyryl smiled at Filip.

Anna placed her free hand on her son's head, "Let us go and sit with Ewa before we have to say our final good byes," Filip nodded.

Cyryl stayed with Doc and hoped that he'd soon wake up so he can help save baby Jakob.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brian MacGregor and his sons pulled their horses up in front of the Long Branch Saloon. It was a long dry ride into Dodge and the cold beer sign out front of the establishment was a welcomed one. In unison they all stepped down from their horses. Brain cautiously cast his eyes up and down the street hoping not to run into any of Dyers men, not to mention Dyer himself. The elder MacGregor was almost afraid of himself and what he might do if provoked.

William playfully swatted his hat across his brother, Peter's shoulder sending small clouds of dust into the air, "Good think you're not walking into the house - Ma would have your hide!" he laughed. Peter forced a smile, "Yeah, I'm sure..."

"Oh, cheer up, will ya!" William smiled as they pushed through the swing doors.

"What for? Peter frowned.

"Leave him be, William," Brian said as he followed his sons into the saloon.

Matt was standing next to Kitty and Festus. His eyes caught sight of MacGregor, "Hum, I wonder what brings him into town," Matt shifted his weight to his left elbow and watched the three men sit at a table near the door.

"Ain't them the MacGregors, Matthew?" Festus leaned forward to ask in a hushed voice.

"They are, Festus. But I wonder why they've come all the way into Dodge. They aren't driving cattle at this time of year," Matt's eyes shifted from Festus' to Kitty's before they drifted back out onto the MacGregors.

"What do you think, Matt?" Kitty said with growing concern knowing that Doc was somewhere out there on the MacGregor land or beyond.

Matt pursed his lips, "How 'bout I go and ask?" he said with his own growing curiosity. Matt stood up straight and pushed himself off the bar and slowly walked toward the MacGregors, "Brian," Matt said as he tucked his thumbs into his belt and acknowledged Peter and William.

"Matt. What's up?" Brian asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," Matt was not about to hide his feelings toward the MacGregors. He knew they were bullies and took what they thought was theirs by any means going.

"Nothing, why? Can't we just come to town for a beer?" Brian leaned forward resting his elbows on the table in front of himself.

"Sure. I've never stopped anyone doing business in Dodge, just so long as it was legal," he tipped his hat and then walked toward the door of the saloon. He touched the brim of his hat bidding Kitty a good bye for now.

Peter looked sharply at his father, "What was that all about?"

"Old business, son. Not to worry. By the time I'm ready to head home, I'll have Matt Dillon on my side and then Tobias Dyer can choke on his own dust," MacGregor smiled wickedly.


	9. Chapter 9

It was getting darker outside when Cyryl gently shook Doc by the shoulders, "Doctor?" he said to the fallen doctor. The farmer's concern for the older man was growing, "You should be waking up now," he said in his broken English.

Doc groaned and his eyelids fluttered as he tried to clear his head and remember what had happened. Slowly he brought his right hand up to his lip and felt the slight swelling. He pulled his hand back and noted the blood on his finger tips. Again he blinked his eyes and then looked up to the weathered and tired face of the young farmer, "He hit you hard. Who was he?"

Doc struggled to sit and Cyryl assisted him, "I think his name is Tobias Dyer. He moved here a few years ago and I haven't actually met him..."

"It's a good thing," Cyryl said, "he doesn't seem like a nice man," the farmer stood and offered his hand to Doc. The physician nodded and gladly accepted help to his feet. Doc then remembered he had to help the baby, "Is the water still hot?"

Cyryl shrugged, "I don't think so. I stayed with you." Doc smiled, then winced as his lip hurt. He placed his hand on the young man's shoulder and squeezed it gently, "Thank you. Now you go to your family and I'll be there in just a few minutes," Doc winked and turned back to the covered wagon to gather up the sugar and salt. It was the only remedy he could think of without being back in Dodge. He knew that water alone wouldn't stay in the system but he knew that a mixture of water, salt and sugar would. It had to or the inflicted would simply dehydrate due to the severe diarrhea caused by the cholera bacteria.

Doc shuffled back to the little fire with the ingredients and a small bowl. He set to pouring some of the slightly cooled water into the bowl and then eyeballed the mixture of sugar and salt. With the ladle that hung from the rack near the fire, Doc stirred the ingredients together. He then dipped his index finger in and tasted the mixture.

The slight saltiness stung his cut lip and he made a face. Filip saw it and giggled. Doc looked at the young boy and smiled before he poured a small amount of the warm liquid into a tin cup and handed it to Anna. "Here, take this. Have the baby sip on that, but don't give him too much just yet," Doc cautioned.

Anna took the cup and tenderly let the infant sip at the liquid. The briny flavour caused little Jakob to cry and wriggle in his mother's arms. She hushed him and calmed him while urging him to drink more.

Doc stood watching - he felt totally helpless for there was nothing he could do but waited to see if the mixture was helping the infant or not. Doc sighed deeply and turned to face the fire. The night had slipped in around the small group cutting them off again from anyone.

Cyryl slowly walked toward the doctor and stopped beside him and studied the older man before he too was looking down at the little flame, "This Tobias man said I have to be gone from here in four days. Will Jakob be well enough to travel by then?"

Doc looked over to the farmer, "If he isn't, I'll see that you can stay longer," he smiled.

"But doctor, that man said he'd do something - he said there would be hell to pay if we were still here then," Cyryl's eyes were filled with fear, "I don't want trouble."

"I don't want trouble either. But if push comes to shove, I'll get my friend, the Marshal from Dodge out here. I doubt that Tobias Dyer would want that much," Doc placed his left hand on the farmer's shoulder in reassurance.

Doc then knelt down and placed another small log on the fire, "I think we should keep this fire going. It's going to be a cool, damp night and your baby is going to need his warmth," Doc looked up to Cyryl and hoped that the task of maintaining the fire for the night would get his mind off Dyer and his threats.

The camp fell silent and Doc looked over his shoulder to see Anna rocking the baby in her arms. The infant was suckling the liquid as Doc had hoped. He closed his eyes and silently thanked God.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tobias entered his house and threw his hat down on the table. He was followed by Clarence and Billy. All three men had foul moods hanging over them. Jennie stood and watched and then finally spoke, "You look like you just tangled with a bear - all three of you," she said as she placed her hands firmly on her hips.

Tobias huffed, "Worse then that. I saw MacGregor at the damn and then found a bunch of sicklies further down stream..."

"Sick people?" Jennie stepped forward.

"That's what I said! And you better pray that we don't catch what they have!" Tobias' bitterness spilled out of his mouth.

"Well, heavens! What do they have?" Jennie stood in front of her husband looking for answers.

"Some quack said it was cholera. On our land!" Tobias marched toward the fireplace and turned, "I should have shot them all for trespassing, that's what I should have done!"

Jennie gasped, "Cholera? How do you know?"

"Cause I said some quack said it was! One of them was already dead..." Tobias realized that the death of the young girl was a tragic thing, but he still wanted nothing to do with them on his land.

"Dead?" Jennie repeated as she drew her hands to her mouth in fear.

"Do I have to repeat everything?" Dyer yelled.

"But what if it spreads?" Jennie meekly asked.

"Then I will shoot them all," Tobias' jaw muscles flexed as he too pondered the possibility of a spreading disease. Little did he know that his own squalid water hole that was just down the stream from his damn, was the breading ground for the bacteria.


	10. Chapter 10

Brian MacGregor swallowed down the last of his whiskey and his sons waited for him to finish, "Come on Pa. If you don't get moving, that marshal will have call it a night and we'd be left dealing with that whiskered deputy of his," Peter stood.

Brian nodded, "It's time."

Clarence looked around the saloon. Not many folks noticed they were there, "Seems to me this place it pretty unfriendly," he looked back over to his father. "It sure can be, son," was all his father said while he walked to the swing doors of the saloon.

Kitty's eyes looked up to Sam's, "I'm glad to see them go," he looked back to the door.

"Me too, Miss Kitty. The last thing the Marshal needs right now is for them three to cause trouble again," Sam continued to wipe down the bar.

"Well, be sure, Matt won't let that happen again," Kitty stood and followed the MacGregors out to the street. She watched them walk slowly to the jail house. Kitty motioned to Sam to join her, "Sam, maybe you should stay here with the shot gun, just in case."

Sam looked over the doors down the street and nodded, "Good plan, Miss Kitty," he said as he walked quickly back to the bar for the gun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Matthew, the way I figure it, ol' Doc should have gotten through half of his rounds today and will finish up tomorrow. After all," Festus made a point in stressing, "he did say he wasn't going to do his full rounds this time out," Festus' eyebrows rose upward to his hat band.

Matt nodded, "Yes, Festus, he said the same thing to me," Matt settled into his office chair behind his desk and was about to continue his conversation with the hill man, but the door opened and Brian MacGregor and his two sons stepped down into the room, "Matt."

"Brian," Matt said then pursed his lips.

"It isn't what you think. I mean none of the boys are in trouble this time," MacGregor moved toward the desk.

Matt's eyes watched the men and then shifted to the older man standing in front of his desk, "I'm glad to hear that Brian," he remained watchful.

"Look, Matt. I know we're not on what you might say talking terms right, but I need your legal advice," Brian said somewhat awkwardly. Matt then knew there was more to Brian MacGregor's visit to Dodge, "All right. What's up?" The marshal asked in a low concerned tone as he leaned back in his chair and waited for MacGregor to speak.

Brian fussed for a few minutes as he wasn't certain really where to start, "Okay. It's like this. You know I have had that land of mine for...well as long as I have lived here."

"I do, and you have also caused a few folks to leave because of your so-called rights," Matt countered.

Peter stepped next to his father, "Pa, what is this going to do for us?" He whispered. "Hush, Peter. The Marshal is right. I was heavy handed to some," the rancher's grey eyes locked onto his son's. "It's my battle now."

Matt's eyebrows rose, "Battle?"

Brian returned his attention to Matt, "Yes, you heard me right. Battle."

Matt slowly stood and leaned on his desk, "Out with it Brian. I didn't think this was a social call." Matt began to look impatient.

Brian MacGregor sighed, "It's Tobias Dyer. He's cut the water off from y north pasture and he threatened us just this morning that if we touched the damn he'd shot us. Matt, my cattle are dying!"

Matt nodded, "I figured that this was going to happen sooner of later." The marshal moved out from behind his desk and tucked his thumbs into his belt, "and I suppose you want me to ride over to Tobias Dyer's and tell him to remove the damn."

Brian scratched his whiskered cheek, "Er, yeah, something like that."

Matt moved closer to MacGregor, "Need I remind you that you are the one who is really breaking the law. You're squatters. You never legally registered your claim."

Brian MacGregor's face flushed with embarrassment, "How dare you!"

"It's a fact. And if you care to read about it, here are my books," Matt pointed to a row of books on a lower shelf next to his desk.

"I knew we shouldn't have come here Pa!" Peter barked. Matt's blue eyes glared at the young man. "Hush up Peter," MacGregor said under his breath before his looked back up to the marshal. "It is too late to register what I have left to protect it from Dyer?"

Matt pondered the question as he walked back to his desk and sat, "I can't see why not. But, you'll have to wait until the morning. And", Matt pointed at the elder MacGregor, "If I hear of any trouble from you or your boys tonight, I'll see that you will spend a day in there," he thumbed toward the prisoners' cells.

MacGregor's jaw muscles flexed in hidden anger and he nodded gruffly at Matt before he left the jail.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc adjusted his coat collar to try and get warm as the night air grew cooler. Standing by the small fire helped, but the late night breeze and the on set of drizzle were making the sat at the small encampment next too unbearable. He watched as Anna continued to feel Jakob the liquid and the baby seemed to respond favourably.

Doc's next concern was whether the rest of the Baranski family had contacted the illness from the foul water. He shivered and pushed his hands deep into his trouser pockets.

Cyryl watched the doctor and pushed himself up from helping his wife with the infant, "Doctor, you should not be out here in this weather," he placed his hand on Doc's shoulder. "Let's us put up a tarpaulin to make a bigger tent for all of us and the fire," the farmer smiled.

Doc agreed, "That's a fine idea, Cyryl. It should do the trick," Doc followed the young man to the back of the covered wagon. The drizzle seemed to get heavier and Cyryl looked over to Doc was he pulled the large canvas sheet from the wagon, "If this keeps up, we might need a boat!" he joked.

Doc looked up into the night sky and nodded, "It does seem to be getting heavier, doesn't it?" The drizzle had become rain and it was now coming down steadily.


	11. Chapter 11

Doc sat down on a stump near the Baranskis and watched them care for the infant - it was what being a doctor was all about, he thought. He didn't want to interrupt, but he also knew that the family also needed to deal with their dead daughter and come to some closure there. Doc built up enough courage to speak, "Cyryl?" Doc said quietly to get the young man's attention and motioned for him to come over.

"What is it doctor?" Cyryl asked as he stood and walked toward the physician.

Doc stood and looked the young man in the eyes before his own looked to the ground searching for the right words. "Doctor?" Cyryl looked at Doc. Doc finally looked up to the young farmer and the doctor's eyes held sadness, "We should think about burying your daughter..."

Cyryl made a sad face and looked over his shoulder to his wife. He hoped that she didn't hear what the doctor just said. Cyryl's eyes then returned to Doc's crystal blue eyes again, "You are right and I know we should. It will take time to prepare us for that," his voice broke. Doc nodded and patted the young farmer on the shoulder, "We'll think about it in the morning, then." Cyryl's eyes filled with tears, "Yes. Thank you, doctor for being so supportive," he said as he walked back to his small family.

Doc slowly drew his right hand across his moustache in thought. Tenderly he rubbed his jaw and cheek which were still smarting from the blow he received from Tobias Dyer earlier in the day. He ticked his head knowing what Matt would do to the old farmer if he found out. Doc almost chuckled about it - but the humour was lost out on the wet dark prairie that night. Doc shivered as a strange feeling - a foreboding one slipped over him as he watched the rain.

With a heavy sigh, he turned back and walked slowly toward Anna. He hoped that his smile easy any pains as he stood next to the young mother, "How's he doing," Doc asked about little baby Jakob.

"I think he's better, don't you?" Anna said while gently moving the blanket way from the baby's face for Doc to talk a look. Doc touched the child's forehead and smiled, "yes, I think is doing better too," he smiled and blinked they way he often did.

Anna handed the infant to her husband and then she stood facing Doc, "You look hungry. Please have some of my stew," she walked to the fire and lifted the lid off the cast-iron Dutch oven. The aroma was heavenly, "My that does smell delicious," he smiled at Anna and watched her. "Did the boy have any symptoms of the cholera?" he asked while holding out his plate.

Anna shook her head no, "Only Ewa and Jakob feel ill after we stopped here a few days ago," she said while scooping some stew onto Doc's plate. "I wondered about the water, but Cyryl said it was a stream and we shouldn't worry. We needed water..." her voice held great sadness. Doc could see that her mention of the water was something he didn't want to discuss and it was likely because she trusted Cyryl's judgement which proved to be wrong.

Doc looked around, "Normally this water is good. I'm not sure what has happened. He then pursed his lips, "Wouldn't hurt if you all were drinking that mixture. I'll make more for later." Anna smiled at the physician, "Thank you for everything doctor." Doc winked then lifted a spoon of stew to his mouth and winced slightly as the heat hurt his lip. He watched Anna walk back to her family to continue to care for the baby, while he ate the steaming hot food.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I tell you Matthew, I don't know how you can put up with the likes of them," Festus flailed his hands in the direction of the jail house door.

Matt smiled, "It's my job to put up with the likes of them. I do have to keep an open door, you know."

"Wall I know that but then the like of them comes marching in here and want you to solve their problems they made themselves, don'tcha see?"

The office door opened, "The likes of them...who? What did I do now?" Kitty asked while looking at the two law men - both were looking slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, hiya Miss Kitty!" Festus smiled weakly.

"You didn't do anything. We were just discussing Brian MacGregor and Tobias Dyer," Matt made a face at Festus knowing that he had inadvertently put his foot in his mouth thanks to the hill man. Festus looked sheepishly at Matt and Kitty, "I'll go and do my rounds..." he sauntered to the door muttering to himself.

Kitty thought a moment, "isn't that the area Doc is covering?"

Matt thought about it and nodded, "Yeah, I think so. I warned him to steer clear of them."

"Well, I just hope he listened. Festus is right. Doc shouldn't be going out there by himself any more..." Matt could sense Kitty's annoyance.

Matt nodded, "I'll have Festus ride out to find Doc at first light while I go and see Tobias about a damn." Kitty smiled, "Thanks, Matt."

Matt turned back to his desk and dropped some papers on the top, "It's a cool night, isn't it?" He asked.

"It sure is cowboy. Come over to the Long Branch so I can buy you a drink," Kitty smiled seductively at the marshal. Matt couldn't help but smile back and follow the redhead to the door. Kitty looked over her shoulder, "You might want a coat. It's starting to rain."

As Matt and Kitty walked to the Long Branch, Matt looked over to Kitty, "I'd hate to be Festus when he hooks up with Doc, you know."

Kitty chuckled, "You tell Festus to tall Doc that I sent him out there. I seriously doubt that Doc will argue with that."

Matt smiled, "Maybe for Festus' sake I should send you along as well."

"You are too funny, Matt Dillon." Kitty mused.


	12. Chapter 12

Brian MacGregor sat staring into to the fireplace in his room at the Dodge House. His two sons sat near by but didn't feel the need to be involved with any more business with their father for the night. "Hey, Peter?" William nudged his brother's boot.

Pete looked up from the cards he held, "What?" he said somewhat annoyed.

"Do you think Pa is gonna have it out with old Dyer?" William asked in a hushed voice.

Peter shrugged, "I wouldn't blame him if the did. And if that miserable land grabber wants to play dirty, I'll wade into it myself."

"No need for you two to be involved," Brian said from his chair before he stood. "I've already lost one son to a range war."

Peter stood, "Well that was because of Matt Dillon, not you!"

Brian pursed his lips and turned back to the fire, "We all have our own thoughts on that. And the coroner's report said the same."

Peter huffed, "Well ain't the coroner Doctor Adams? And ain't the doctor a friend of the Marshal's?" Peter stood.

Brian turned nodding his head, "Yes on both accounts. But there was more to it."

Peter was now standing next to his father, "Care to explain? After all Luke was my brother too," Peter thumped his chest.

"And mine," William said from his chair at the small table.

Brian shook his head, "You two just don't know when to leave something alone, do you?"

Pater looked over his shoulder and watched William slowly get to his feet, "I figure it's only fair that we know, Pa," William said. The two young men could hear their father swallow before he sighed deeply. Brian MacGregor lifted himself up from the cushioned chair and looked his sons in the eyes, "I'll tell you, but you have to promise me that you won't do something stupid once you've heard..."

Peter looked over to William and they both nodded and they were both pensive about how they were going to react to whatever it was their father was going to say. "Go on, Pa," Peter motioned.

Again Brian sighed, "Your brother Luke was even more hot-headed than the two of you put together," Brian turned to the fireplace and pushed his hands down into the back pockets of his trousers, "I told him a million times not to come into Dodge after Matt and I had a rather large disagreement," he looked back to his sons.

"Luke came after the Marshal?" William sputtered.

"Sort of. However, he decided that he was going to inflict a different pain on Matt. Luke got it in his head that he was going to burn down the Long Branch. After all, Miss Kitty and the marshal have been very close friends for a very long time," Brian said woefully.

"So the Marshal shot him?" Peter stepped forward. "Didn't Luke put up a fight?!"

"Neither happened. It seems he was going then call the marshal out to the street but he got into an argument at the saloon with some other cowpunchers. He caused enough ruckus that Matt finally showed up. More than one gun went off that night..."

Peter looked over to William, "Did the Marshal shoot Luke?"

Brian shook his head no.

"Well who did?" Peter asked.

"Doc Adams," Brian quietly said.

"Doc?!" Peter stepped forward with a tinge of hate in his voice. "Doc Adams shot my brother?"

Brian nodded, "Your brother had his gun to the marshal's back and everything happened so quickly." Brian faced his boys, "Sure I'm angry at Matt and at Doc...but what else could they have done?" he turned back toward the fire. "And Matt is angry at me for the way I have treated the doctor..."

William stepped forward, "Now it makes sense...you never let the doctor look at anyone when they're sick...even Ma. If it wasn't for Florence slipping into town now and again..."

"Why do you think I let her? I knew what she was up to..." Brian shook his head. "I don't want talk about this anymore. I'm too old now and it was a long time ago."

Peter made a face and looked over to William, "It's gonna be hard not to look at the marshal and Doc the same way." William said.

Brian shot a look at the two young MacGregors, "If either of you says anything or does anything to mess things up for tomorrow, I'll skin you both. Do you understand!?" Both Peter and William nodded and returned to their card game. The room was silent for the rest of the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kitty nudge Matt on the elbow as she heard the familiar jungle that was accompanied by the hill man's humming. As usual, Festus stopped at the swing doors and looked over searching for friendly faces before he entered - once he spotted Matt and Kitty' his dark eyebrows rose in delight and he pushed through the doors.

"Evenin' Miss Kitty. Matthew," he smiled and stood at the bar adjacent to the table where his friends sat.

"Why don't you join us for a drink Festus?" Kitty smiled and waved to Sam to bring the deputy a beer.

"Well, that's mighty thoughty of you Miss Kitty!" he said as he took the chair next to his boss.

"How are things around Dodge?" Matt asked.

"No a peep, even from a cricket tonight," Festus said and licked his lips to prepare himself for the beer that Sam had just placed in front of him.

"Well that's good to hear, Festus." Matt smiled, and winked at Kitty, "Because I need you to get up at first light tomorrow..."

Festus was halfway through his beer as his eyes looked over to Matt's, "Oh?"

"Yes. I want you to ride out and be with Doc. I think things are going from bad to worse between the MacGregors and Dyers, and I don't want Doc to be caught in the middle without help."

Festus smiled, "I'll doer, Matthew and I'll be out there faster than you can say a rat ran over the rooftop with a piece of raw liver his mouth!" Both Kitty and Matt chuckled and knew that Festus was one to hold his word.


	13. Chapter 13

Festus woke up at his regular time and rolled to his side, the usual sunlight that poked though the livery stable door was absent. Slowly the deputy pushed himself up and noticed the drip falling into a bucket not far from him, "It can't be still raining!" his voice was squeaky as he asked the question aloud and to no one in particular.

Festus stood and arched his back while looking around his little room for his hat that he forgot that he tossed into the corner just before he piled into bed the night before. He scooped the tattered hat up and wedged it down on to his head. "Jist what I want to be riding around the country side in - rain," he muttered as he strolled out to the stable area. "Why I jist bet ol' Doc is snugged up in some warm farm house out there, leaving the rest of us to worry about his ol hide..." Festus flailed his hands as the talked to himself.

With a quick few strides, he reached the covering of the boardwalk in front of the jail house and pushed through the door. Matt was standing at the window and looked over to his deputy, "Looks like you are having quite the morning so far, Festus," he said over his coffee cup.

Festus looked slightly embarrassed, "Matthew, it's raining like something else out thar! And you want me to go riding after Doc?"

Matt looked back out the window, "Yeah, I did notice the rain." The marshal then turned to his desk, "and yes, I do want you to out after Doc," he said as he set his cup down and picked up a hand full of bullets and continued to fill the leather loops on his gun belt.

"That ol' Scudder is likely trusted up somewhere's nice and warn without a drop of water to touch him!" Festus moaned.

Matt nodded, "Yes, he could be..." he looked at Festus from the corner of his blue eyes and tried to hide the smiled that was building, "But weren't you all eager to go with him yesterday morning?"

Festus fussed, "Wall, I was, but..."

"But what?" Matt asked bluntly.

"Wall, it wasn't raining like the dickens out there!" Festus muttered. Matt shook his head, "Oh, if Doc only heard you say that..." he returned his attention back to what he was doing.

Festus' mouth dropped open, "You wouldn't dare tall him would you?" he moved closer to the marshal who again looked up at the hill man, "It depends if you go or not..."

"That's blackmail!" Festus squawked.

Matt finished with his gun belt and wrapped it around his waist, "You could say that," he smiled at the deputy. Festus' shoulders sagged, "Fine. Just fine. But, "he turned to Matt, "if I catch my death out there in the rain and that old goat starts to poke and prod at me with them clammy hands of his..." he said as he marched to the door.

"Safe ride, Festus," Matt smiled and watched his disgruntled friend leave the office. Matt couldn't help but to laugh. However, in all seriousness, he did realize that the ride was going too miserable for even Festus, and that in all likelihood Doc was safe. He just wanted to be sure and that if his old friend wasn't caught on the "MacGregor/Dyer line," that he wasn't in any danger of being stuck in the middle of the next civil war.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brain MacGregor sat quietly in front of Harry Bodkin, as the banker looked over his accounts. Bodkin was satisfied and closed his file, "You should have no trouble at all the lands claim office, Brian," Bodkin stood and offered his hand.

"Well, I suppose I should have done this years ago..." MacGregor smiled and shook Bodkin's hand. "Years ago there was really no need. People didn't want to move here. But,' the banker shrugged, "just like everything else, time does not stand still." He guided the MacGregors out to the mail lobby of the bank, "If there's any thing else I can do for you, just stop by," he smiled.

MacGregor tipped his hat and left with his two sons following closely behind, "Why did you have Bodkin look at your file? You have money, don't you?"

MacGregor stopped and turned to his sons, "Yes, and plenty of it. Once I buy the property we have," he looked around to see if anyone was listening, "I'll make Dyer an offer he can't refuse. And if he does, I have money enough to deal with his damn, !" he huffed and turned toward the land office. Peter and William looked at each other and smiled before walking quickly to catch up to their father.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cyryl patted his little shovel on top of the mound of dirt then rested while Doc read a few lines from the old Bible he carried in his medical bag. It was dog-eared and the black leather was worn almost smooth. A lump welled up in his throat as he looked at the small hungry, wet family. Burying a child was the hardest thing of all he determined.

The brim of his black felt hat worked like a rain gutter and the water poured down passed the book Doc held near his chest. His words were all he could offer the Baranskis for nothing would bring back their daughter, their sister.

It what seemed like a fitting end to Doc's brief grave side speech, a flash of lightening and clap of thunder cracked down near by, "Ma?" Filip asked.

"Yes, my Son?" she said as she tried to wrap her wool shawl around the boy as they walked back to the covered wagon and tarpaulin. "Did that thunder and lightening mean that God met Ewa?"

Anna held back her tears as the voice of her young and innocent child saw something in the storm that she hadn't, "Yes, Filip. I think so..." she pulled the little boy tighter to her.

Doc heard the yong boy's question and he stopped and looked around to see if there were more thunder clouds, but he couldn't see any. Just rain.

Doc followed the family back to the wagon and decided that with the remaining light he should try and get to his next stop. That was until he caught sight of the familiar figure on a mule. "What in blazes?" he sputtered.

Cyryl stood and look, "Is it someone you know, doctor?"

Doc swiped his hand across his moustache, "Is it ever! And if he's followed me out here to do some fishin' I'll...well, I'll..." Doc sputtered out of anger and then wondered why Festus was looking for him in the first place.


	14. Chapter 14

Matt rode Buck into the front yard of Tobias Dyer's ranch house. Dyer's wife, Rachel watched as she stood on the veranda waiting for her husband to return home. "Mrs. Dyer." Matt tipped his soggy hat and the rain poured from the brim down onto his oilskin coat.

"Marshal Dillon. You are a long ways from Dodge aren't you?" Rachel asked - her twang was Southern yet sophisticated.

"Not really. I'm still well within my jurisdiction, unless you don't want me here," Matt shifted his weight in his saddle and looked around the ranch house and property, "which would make me think something is wrong..." his eyes came back to Rachel's.

Rachel huffed as she and Tobias would rather be left alone and not bother with other folks and their inherited problems, "There's nothing wrong. At least no more than usual..." Rachel turned to the house, "why don't you put your horse in the barn and come in for a hot cup of coffee and to get out of the rain?" she tried to hide her annoyance.

Matt smiled, "I think I'll do just that." He felt that something was afoot and he planned to get to the bottom of it. As the marshal turned his big buckskin horse to the barn, he spotted Tobias and his sons riding toward the ranch and waited for them to arrive before taking Rachel up on her offer of a hot coffee.

"Marshal," Tobias said gruffly as he pulled his horse up next to Matt's, "what brings you all the way out here?"

"I needed to talk to you..." Matt leaned over his saddle horn.

"About what?" Dyer growled.

"About a you built on Brook's Creek," Matt got right to the point.

Dyer looked at his sons and motioned for them to go to the barn and unsaddle their mounts. As he watched his sons enter the barn Dyer's cold brown eyes glared back at Matt. "I'm guessing MacGregor stopped in to see you."

Matt nodded and waited for more for Dyer before he waded and further into the situation. "It's on my land. Look at a map!" Tobias barked.

"It might very well be, but there are a lot of other people who rely on that stream, including Dodge," Matt said calmly.

"Well tough. MacGregor can go to hell, and so can Dodge," Tobias pulled his reins and turned his horse toward the barn.

"Did you have the land surveyed before you built the ? You should have also gotten permission from the federal government as it will ultimately alter the water on some Indian Reservations..." Matt again got right to the point.

"I did neither and don't plan to," Dyer said as he entered the barn. Matt pursed his lips tightly and turned Buck away. It was time he took a look at the for himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Festus!? You better have a good reason for following me out here..." Doc wagged his index finger at the hill man who was stepping down from his mule.

"Sometimes, Doc, I wonder why I bother with you...yer too ornery to get tangled in any mess," Festus looed down to his muddy boots knowing full well that there were many occasions where he or Matt saved the doctor's hide.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Doc continued looking at the deputy.

Festus sighed, "I didn't wantta come out here, cause I knew you'd get yer knickers in a knot, but Matthew said I should..." he looked up to Doc who twisted his mouth under his moustache. "He did. Did he?"

"Yes sir..." Festus stated, "He didn't want you to git stuck in between Brian MacGregor and Tobias Dyer," Festus finished.

"Tobias Dyer?!" Cyryl said allowed. "He's a miserable man and he hit the doctor!"

Doc rolled his eyes - it was the last thing he wanted Festus to know.

"Dyer hit you!?" Festus' voice was high and whiny in question. "Now why'd he do that fer Doc?" Festus now noticed Doc's cut lip.

"If you really need to know, it was because he was going to beat up on Cyryl here," Doc motioned to the young farmer.

Festus frowned, "Why'd he want to do that?"

"Because they are on his land. That's way," Doc grumbled.

"Wall, foot, plenty of people are on other people's land and they don't get beat up fer it..."

Cyryl stepped forward and noticed Festus' badge, "You're a law man..." Festus looked down at his vest and propped the tin badge up with his thumb and was about to say something but Doc cut him off, "Don't be fooled by the cover, Cyryl..." he snickered as he walked away.

"Doc?" Festus was now flustered and he looked at Cyryl, "Why did old Tobias try and beat you up?"

"We stopped here a few days ago because we needed water, but his water made us sick with cholera. It was a lucky thing what the doctor came along when he did. We only lost one child," Cyryl said sadly and looked over to the little grave.

"I'm plum sorry to hear that," Festus' voice wavered and he started to walk toward Doc when he heard another voice, "Sad in deed. In fact, I'd be almost inclined to say it was murder," Brian MacGregor said from his horse.

Doc's crystal blue eyes narrowed at the rancher, "Care to explain why, MacGregor?"

Brian stepped down from his horse and walked toward Doc, "For once, I think you did a good thing Doc. You actually saved some folks..."

Doc began to grow angry at Brian MacGregor's insinuations, "Look, I don't know how many times I have to tell you what happened that night at the Long Branch..." Doc tried again to reason. Festus was now standing next to Doc looking MacGregor in the eye - the rancher merely smiled at the two men.

MacGregor, "You can tell me as many times as you like, but I still don't believe it..." he then turned his attention to Cyryl, "You say you lost a child to cholera, huh?" Cyryl nodded sadly.

"You can blame Tobias Dyer for that," MacGregor looked back to Festus and Doc, "He's built a further up stream and the water hole between here and there is rancid. In fact it has killed several of my cattle."

Doc brushed his moustache and walked rigidly toward MacGregor, "You left dead cattle in a water hole?"

MacGregor shrugged, "I didn't have time to move them."

Doc was about to say something when a tremendous boom cracked through the air and the ground shook. Everyone in the small camp looked at each other. Festus' keen senses had him looking up stream, "That weren't no regular explosion."


	15. Chapter 15

Matt had just reached the top of the hill above the when he saw it blow. The force of the water and the heavy rains caused logs to blow out several hundred feet and the white water wave that followed was almost awe inspiring to Matt. The water sounded like a locomotive as it burst down through the trees, knocking them flying as they went.

Some of the larger trees wedge themselves among the rock slowing the course of the rushing water only slightly, they also filtered out other debris that the churning water picked up, including the dead cattle.

Matt quickly nudged Buck forward to have a better look at what was left of Tobias Dyer's man-made lake.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus looked over to Brian MacGregor, "Jist how far up stream did you say that was?"

MacGregor slowly looked from deputy to the hillside, "About a mile..."

The sound was getting greater and Cyryl grabbed Anna and Jakob placing them in the covered wagon. Every horse in the area began to stir nervously, they moaned and whinnied as they tried to run. Then everything became a blur.

Peter was standing near the little trickle of water and looked up stream, oblivious to what was going on around him.

Doc moved quickly picking up Filip from near the fire and handing him to his father and told them to leave immediately. Doc then looked back to see Peter, "Get away from there!" he ran and shouted as both Brian MacGregor, William and Festus watched on in fear.

The wall of water came tumbling down through the forest and Doc pushed Peter off to the side before it hit.

Festus charged forward to grab Doc's hand as the smaller man clung to a tree but the hill man couldn't reach him in time, even though he extended his arm and body to its fullest with his hand aching from the reach, however, Doc lost his grip on the tree and disappeared downstream. Festus gasped and watched in horror as Doc disappeared before he fell to his knees; he was sick to his stomach at the thought of losing his dearest friend. Festus tried to right himself, but the dry heaves just about consumed him.

Peter slowly pulled himself to his knees which trembled from shock. His father and brother rushed to helped him to his feet, "Pa...we have to find him..." Peter gulped and looked down the stream for the doctor.

Brian stood in front of his son while looking at the water as it slowly calmed down and nodded slowly in agreement. He was almost in shock too, "He saved you..." he shook Peter by the shoulders to get his son's attention. Brian's eyes filled with tears, "He saved you...Maybe he was telling the truth and I just wasn't listening..."

Peter looked down at the ground in shame. William wrapped his arm around his brother's neck, "Come on, let's go and see if we can find Doc," Peter heard William swallow as he too was shaken.

Festus was still on his knees in the muddy water as Cyryl quickly rushed to his side and to him up, "Deputy Festus, we have to go and look for the doctor!" he urged Festus to his feet. Festus was still reeling, "Doc!" he cried out as loud as he could. "Doc!?" he yelled even louder as he stumbled toward the stream, "Doc??" The words echoed off the trees and rocks.

The hill man gulped for air and trudged off down the stream, and Cyryl ran behind Festus as they searched the riverbank. Over their shoulder they could see the MacGregors following with their own search as they foraged their way across the stream and worked their way down the far side.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tobias Dyer heard the noise too. He looked at his sons and shook his head, "That's it. MacGregor's gone too far now. Get your gear and rifles boys," he said from his veranda as the rain continued to fall, "we're gonna teach that SOB all about property rights and some about manners..."

Rachel watched her husband and knew that even if she tried to intervene her words would fall on deft ears - Tobias was fixated on getting what he could and what he thought was rightfully his. Rachel turned back to the door and decided not to watch her men ride away. Tears stung her eyes and a tiny part of her wished that Tobias would just keep riding and not come back. She was tired of making excuses for him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt pushed Buck hard. He knew that the wall of water had to affect someone down the way and he needed to know who and how badly.

The large buckskin horse was nimble on his hooves and with skilful riding, Matt made it to the little clearing where the Baranskis were staying. Matt pulled his hose to a full stop and surveyed the destruction as he stepped down from Buck.

Anna held Jakob in her arms and Filip clung to her side. All three gazed down the stream. Matt cleared his throat to catch their attention.

Filip looked over to the marshal and then back to his mother, "Ma...it's another lawman!"

Anna slowly looked over to Matt, "You came to help?"

Matt looked slightly confused, "Are you in danger?" he said as he walked closer to Anna.

"No, not me. They've gone after him..." she pointed down stream.

Matt pursed his lips and looked down toward the path of destruction that the water took, "After who?" he said looking back at Anna.

Anna's eyes welt up in tears, "The doctor..," she managed to say before she broke down and cried. Filip hugged his mother's leg and the looked to Matt, "He helped us and then was washed down stream..."

Matt's stomach flipped.

"Others have going looking. My Pa and Deputy Festus..."

Matt tried to smile, "Thank you." He handed Buck's reins to the boy, "Can you look after him for me?"

Filip smiled weakly, "I will do my best..."

Matt patted the young boy on his shoulder and headed for the stream. He had to help find Doc.


	16. Chapter 16

Doc gasped and sputtered as he coughed up water that filled his airway. He blinked his eyes open and even they stung as did every move he tried to make. Adams rolled his head to the side and realized that he was tangled up in bramble and much of it was jabbing him in the flesh. He wished that he had his coat, at least that would have offered him some comfort, however, that was some way up the stream with his hat. What bothered Doc the most, was the now numb feeling from his right leg.

Doc slowly and painfully lifted his head and look down at his leg. He knew by the awkward angle of his foot that his leg was broken mid-thigh but he it felt to him a clean break which was one thing going for him at the moment. With a heavy sigh he hoped that someone would soon find him - he was soaked to the bone and the rain continued to fall. Doc layed his head back down on a rock knowing that he was soon going to slip into shock as he shuttered from the cool breeze which came with the setting sun. Doc tried hard not to close his eyes, but he had to; the pain in his leg and elsewhere was continuing to grow.

"Oh, I'm surely done in this time," Doc muttered to himself. He tried to stay positive but at this point he wasn't even sure Festus or the little family had survived the wall of water. And then he tried to figure out where the water came from in the first place. Doc's thoughts jumped around as he fought to say conscious.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus trudged down the stream and each footstep felt like he had a sack of sand tied to his legs. He dreaded the thought of finding Doc's lifeless bogy - or worse not finding him at all. "Doc?!" he kept calling after his friend. Matt even heard him and was much further up stream.

Matt's mind cast back to the damn - it must have been the build up of rain water and Dyer's mode of construction that cause it to burst the way it did -none the less Doc was so far the only one missing and Matt felt sickened at the thought. He wasn't sure what he would do to Dyer if he got a hold of the rancher - he guessed that it would be the a matter of Doc's condition and whether the rancher was at fault.

Matt could see the other men down stream who were searching for Doc and hurried to catch up, "Festus!?" the marshal hollered after the hill man.

Festus stopped and watched Matt approaching, "Matthew! It was jist awful! That water came swooshing down through them trees like a barrelling locomotive out of control," he shook his head sadly, "I had a hold of him, but our hands jist came apart..."

Matt nodded, "I'm sure it was Festus awful to see," he placed his right hand on the deputy's shoulder for reassurance, "Let's go find Doc..." Festus tried to smile. Both law men just started to walk when Cyryl yelled from further down stream, "I have found the doctor!" he pointed to the bramble.

Cyryl slowly approached and feared the worst as Doc was laying motionless among the twisted twigs and tree limbs. "Doctor?" he spoke softly as he pulled some of the branches away. Doc moaned as some of the branches irritated his throbbing leg, "Easy..." he groaned and Cyryl stopped, "Doctor! You're alive!" he moved closer to the older man, "You look terrible..." Cyryl said as he surveyed the doctor's injuries.

Doc slowly rolled his head and opened his eyes to the young farmer, "Cyryl..."

Cyryl waited for Matt, Festus and the MacGregors to join him before he attempted anything more.

Doc heard the familiar jingle of Festus' spurs and smiled to himself; it was the most comforting sound he heard in a while. "Doc?" Festus gently moved passed Cyryl with Matt following.

"Festus...Matt." Doc looked up to his friends as they tried to figure out the best way to untangle the doctor. "You sure know how get caught up in your work," Matt smiled and tried to joke with his older friend. Doc merely rolled his eyes.

Matt then knelt down next to Doc, "How are you feeling?" he said as he adjusted his tan felt hat and removed his oilskin coat to drape over the doctor.

Doc fought to keep his eyes open, "No so good Matt. I'm slipping into shock from the cold and I know my right leg is busted..." he breathed heavily.

Matt nodded in acknowledgement, "You rest and we'll get you to somewhere warm and dry - that should help," he took Doc's hand and held it tightly.

Festus had already organized the other men on how to clear the brush and they started to it when Matt stood, "We have to hurry. Doc said shock is setting in and his right leg is broken," he too started to clear the bramble away.

Festus sighed and noted what his boss had said, "Nice and easy," he reminded the other men who had almost reached the doctor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tobias Dyer reached what was left of his damn and cursed until the air was blue. He was more than ever determined to get MacGregor for this. "I spent endless hours building that damn to have one jack-ass with some grudge blow it apart!" Dyer looked at his sons who also looked like they were chopping at the bit to get the MacGregors.

"Come on Pa..." Billy urged, "let's just get this over with. I can't stand them any more than you," he said as he spurred his horse hard in the flanks causing it to jump forward toward Brian MacGregor's homestead. Tobias and Clarence were quick to follow.


	17. Chapter 17

Robert blinked and then swallowed hard, "Mickey?" he looked around for his friend but his head swirled.

"Yeah, Robert, it's me..." he held Robert's hand tight as Pete pressed a tea towel over the wound.

"Was that Control with you?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah, it's Control. He was capture several months ago," he said as he looked down at his friend, "Look, let's not get all mushy right now. You need help," Mickey looked over his shoulder to Control and Jimmy who had searched the two dead men for any hints of who they were and why they looked the way they did.

Jimmy looked up to Control, "I guess you can can my ass later for helping McCall..."

"No," Control reached for the phone, "Not this time Jimmy," he said as he picked up the receiver and dialled the Company hospital. Control gazed down at Robert who was now wavering in and out of consciousness. "This is Control," he said. "Yes! Control! No, I am not dead," he argued into the phone. "Look if you could, patch me through to Jason. This is an emergency," Control ordered and with a sigh he waited.

Mickey and Pete tried their best to make Robert comfortable but they feared they were losing a battle, "Come on, Control!" Mickey urged.

Control looked down at his employee, "They don't believe who I am," his baritone voice said calmly, "I can only go as fast as they do, and we can't risk taking Robert to the New York General hospital. Once the word is out about these two, our goose is cooked," Control thumbed to the two dead men.

"Yeah, another dead end," Mickey said with sorrow in his tone.

"Yes? Jason?! It me, Control!" Control barked into the phone. His distrust and contempt toward Jason Mazer - the man who had tried time and time again to topple Control and his department. However, this was a matter of life and death and even Jason has a small amount of respect for Control and just a little more for Robert McCall.

"What? What? What?" Jason said from his spa room in his department, "How could you be alive? We saw you shot and killed?"

"Obviously you never followed up with a proper autopsy," Control said dryly.

"Whatever. Now what's the big issue?" Jason wiped sweat from his brow - and it wasn't caused by the spa. He was a weasel and he was trying to wiggle out of the situation over Control's supposed death.

"I need medics and a Company ambulance at Robert McCall's apartment - stat," Control was not humoured by Jason's vein attempts to avoid the obvious.

"Er, sure. Anything else?" Jason swallowed hard as he could almost hear Control's hand reaching through the phone to choke him.

"Yeah, send some Company people too. We have a few bodies that need to be identified, and don't get smart on me when you see them..." Control warned.

"Sure, I'll get right on it," Jason said and clicked his fingers to his secretary, "Hope McCall's all right," he concluded.

"If he isn't, I'll take it very, very personally," Control finished and hung up the phone with a huff.

Pete and Mickey looked up to Control, "What's the scoop?" Mickey asked.

"Jason was "convinced" to send help. How's he doing?" Control leaned over Mickey's shoulder.

Pete shook her head, "He's losing a lot of blood," she looked over to Mickey and then Control. Control's face showed how tired he was; he nodded in understanding and turned to Jimmy, "Did you find anything?"

Jimmy stood and held out to Russian made guns, "Just these. They weren't too careful about their weapon selection," he made a face.

"I suspect they didn't intend to get caught like this. It was but pure luck that Mickey and I were able to escape," Control rubbed his cut eyebrow, "and I figure it won't be long before they are reported missing," Control moved to the window in the front room that looked down over the street. Night had set in, which was one thing in their favour. Now they just had to wait for the medics and then get on with dealing with the other problem at hand; the Underground Russian Nationalists.


	18. Chapter 18

Billy Dyer slowly pulled his black felt hat off and held it to the sky. He could see where the buckshot had passed through and he was thankful none of it hit him, "Pa!" Billy stormed forward and pulled the shotgun from Martha MacGregor's hands as she and Tobias stood frozen from the shot. "Are you trying to kill me? Kill her?!" Billy threw the gun to the ground just as Matt and Brian rode up to the ranch house.

Matt was fas to get off his big buckskin and with narrowed eyes he walked straight to Tobias Dyer who was mere inches away from Martha MacGregor, "If you layed one finger on her..."

"What marshal? Beat me up!?" Dyer sneered as he laughed nervously as he watched Brian MacGregor holding his wife and consoling her.

Matt's jaw tightened, "There's one other thing I have to talk to you about..." he talked low and slow to the rancher.

Dyer rolled his eyes impatiently, "I don't have time for this, Marshal! Arrest him will you?" he pointed to Brian, "For blowing up my dam!"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, but seeing how you are in such a hurry, I'll get right to the point. Your dam burst because you are not an engineer and you didn't know how to build one," Matt stepped closer, "and because of that, Doc Adams - a good friend of mine and many others is in a really bad way..."

Dyer snorted, "You can say all you want...I heard the dam blow. Hopefully it took care of them other squatters that Doc was looking after, to."

Matt had enough and seethed, "I'll give you this Dyer," his blue eyes grew dark with anger, "You are one of the most pigheaded men I have ever met. And I'm also going to give you this," Matt balled up his right hand and pulled back his arm before he swung it around catching Dyer right on the jaw sending the rancher scrawling at his sons' feet, "Now get up and get out of here. When I need to talk to you, I'll send for you," Matt glared as Dyer's sons helped their father to his feet.

Dyer glanced down at his right hand as he pulled it from his lip, "You call this law!? I'll have your badge Dillon!"

Matt again took a step forward as the Dyers scrambled to their horses and rode off. Matt had just turned to talk to Brian and Martha as the small covered wagon pulled up to the hitching post.

Festus leaped from Doc's buggy, "Matthew? It everything all right?"

Matt nodded, "For now. Come on let's get Doc into the house. Looks like it might rain again."

By now, Martha and Florence watched as the men hoisted Doc up out of the wagon and carry him to the house. Martha held the screen door open as they passed through, "Brian, what happened to Doctor Adams?"

The rancher allowed his sons to continue to carry Doc to a bed in the guest room, "He got caught up in the dam break. He's got a broke leg, and I don't know what else...he'll need your help for a bit, before the marshal and his friends take him back to Dodge," he sighed and took his wife by the shoulders, gently before he took her into his arms, "Its all right...easy...everything will work out, I promise. I did get the deed for our land," he smiled and kissed her forehead. Martha sobbed into his shoulder with mixed feelings - fear for what had just happened, sadness for the doctor and joy that their land was finally and legally theirs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was twilight and the lamp lighter jumped out of the way of Louie Pheeters who ran along the boardwalk and popped through the swing doors of the Long Branch Saloon, "You'll never believe what has happened!" he huffed and grabbed the front of the long wooden bar, heaving for a breath. Kitty's eye brows lifted and she looked from Louie to Sam and back again, "I guess we won't know what to say until you tell us," Kitty smiled at what was Louise most theatrical performance yet.

Louie continued to huff as he pointed out the door hoping that it would add credibility to his story, "I just heard Burke telling Barney that the big dam that Tobias Dyer built was blown up!"

Kitty thought for a second and then looked at Sam, "Doesn't that stream go through Brian MacGregor's land?"

Sam nodded, "It did until Dyer bought it. That's why MacGregor's been upset about this whole thing," Sam pursed his lips in thought.

"Isn't that the area where Doc was going?" Kitty asked somewhat alarmed.

"I'm not certain where Doc was headed this time, Miss Kitty. And if there was a dam break, surely to goodness, he'd steer clear of that," Sam smiled and went back to serving customers.

Kitty drew a breath, "I suppose you're right Sam," she smiled at the tall barkeep. Maybe she was being too protective of her older friend. But then again she couldn't help herself as she always looked up to Doc like a father. A strange feeling settled over her and one she didn't like. Quietly she ran her hand down the back of her neck when she noticed some hairs were standing up. It was an all too familiar feeling and one she didn't like.


	19. Chapter 19

Dyer rode back as far as the busted dam, "That thing should have withstood anything, it had to have been blown up!" he stepped down from his horse and looked at the carnage it left behind and pulled his hat off to wipe his brow.

Billy and Clarence joined him at the edge of the calmly flowing stream, "Maybe we shouldn't have built it..." Clarence said to on one in particular but he could feel the barbs that jabbed him from just the looks his father and brother sent his way. He could only shrug.

Tobias turned to his sons and glared at them both, "That stream is on Dyer lands and I plan to keep it that way. And I'll rebuild that dam as soon as I get me that marshal's badge!" he held his hand up to his swollen cut lip, "No one hits a Dyer and doesn't pay for it in the end."

Clarence really didn't care for his father's tone and sensed it was only going to lead to more trouble, "Pa, just how are you going to get Marshal Dillon's badge? He's a Federal Marshal!"

Dyer stepped closer to his son, "I don't know how yet, but I will," he started to turn before he jerked back toward his youngest son, "and if he was any kind of law, he wouldn't let Brian MacGregor away with this!" he pointed angrily to the remains of the dam.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Martha MacGregor helped Festus with Doc's wet clothing. It became abundantly clear that his arms, chest and back had several nasty cuts which were likely cause by debris in the rushing water as well as the bramble he finally came to rest in.

Festus stepped back for a moment, "Mrs. MacGregor?"

"Yes, Deputy Haggen," she stopped fussing with Doc's black shoestring toe and looked up at the hill man as if some thing she had done was wrong.

Festus scratched his weathered whiskered cheek, "I kinda have to ask you to leave the room a moment whilst I get Doc's trousers off..."

Martha bit her lip as she was about to burst out into laugher. She composed herself and stood to face the deputy, "Deputy Haggen, I understand your concern and I'll leave as soon as I get this vest and shirt off the doctor," she smiled, after all he's like all the other men and has long underwear on..." she winked which almost scared Festus half to death as she returned to her task.

Festus' jaw dropped as he watched Martha MacGregor carefully peel the vest and shirt off Doc. Without a word she stood and walked to the door holding both items of clothing and as she walked passed the deputy she said, "I'll send one of the menfolk in to help you..." Festus couldn't say anything. He'd never heard of a woman speak of a man's underwear so openly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took a fair bit of work to removed Doc's splint and then his trousers before the splint could go back on. The only added comfort for Doc was that Festus was able to use some old bed sheets as padding which was much to Doc's relief, "Please don't make me go through that again!" Doc growled.

"Wall whatcha want me to do? Leave you laying in the bed thar with soaked britches?!" Festus argued back, "Then you'd be squawking about that!" Festus started to leave the room in a huff. "Festus?" Doc said from the bed and motioned for the hill man to join him at the side of the bed. Festus pursed his lips in thought about whether he wanted to or not, but he gave in and walked slowly to the side of Doc's bed.

Doc blinked at Festus, "I'm sorry...you're right..."

"Ah fiddlesticks, Doc. I know you must feel like you've been kick by a mule..."

"A whole team," Doc tried to joke but even laughing hurt his leg, "ooohhh..." he groaned and layed back down onto the bed.

"You jist lay back down there and go to sleep. Matthew and I will have you back into Dodge tomorrow," Festus gently patted the doctor on the shoulder and watch Doc close his eyes. Festus could tell by the stained look on Doc's face that he was in a lot of pain and discomfort. The hill man shook his head in dispar, "I doubt that even me being along with you would have helped this time, Doc," Festus said in a hushed voice as he left the room.

Festus pulled the door behind him as ht stepped into the main room of the ranch house. He shook his head in admiration, "He's the toughest turkey buzzard out there, I sware!" he chuckled.

Matt smiled, "How is he Festus?"

"He didn't like me redoing that splinter thing, I can tall you that!"

"You mean the splint?" Martha asked.

Festus made a face s if he was the only one who knew what he was talking about and hr was right, "That thar thing on his leg..."

Martha and Matt nodded as they finally understood. Matt then turned his attention Brian and his sons, "So where does this leave us, MacGregor?"

Brian drew a deep drag from his pipe, "I would like your help Matt. Dyer seems pretty hot headed and convinced that I blew his dam. I was nowhere near it when it went. I was with that young family, the doctor and Festus."

"I know, but it is going to be pretty hard to convince Tobias otherwise," Matt frowned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on you tow. Back on you horses," Dyer ordered his sons.

""What are you planning to do?" Billy asked his father before they rode off into the unknown.

"I'm going to MacGregor's place and settle this once and for all, even if that means burning them out!" Tobias Dyer said sternly before he spurred his horse and charged forward.

Billy looked at Clarence whose face was filled with shameful awe, "Pa can't do that! The Marshal will shoot him!"

Billy huffed and watched their father ride off, "Well, I guess we better stop him, if we can." Clarence smiled to himself as it was the most sensible thin Billy had said all day. The two brothers spurred their mounts and raced after their father.


	20. Chapter 20

Brian MacGregor moved around his living room and lit the oil lamps as William lit the fire in the large stone fireplace. The hearth alone set a cascade of light into the ranch house. Martha had just finish setting the table while Matt and Cyryl placed a large plank over two benches to make a second table.

Martha smiled at Anna and Filip, "This must be the warmest and driest place you have stayed in a long time." Brian had told Martha what they family had gone through.

Anna nodded, "We are so thankful to you and your friends..." tears filled her eyes, "I can't thank you enough."

Martha looked at the young woman and then drew her into her arms, "I know what it is like to lose a child..." she whispered, "it is a hard thing to endure, but you have to stay strong for your family's sake," she continued hugging the young mother.

"Thank you," Anna said quietly.

Festus used a cloth and picked up the large pot while stirring the contents and smelling them, "This surely is good grub! So git them plates up so I can fill'em." Festus' voice sometimes cracked at the oddest times, and this was one time causing everyone to laugh. He just twisted his mouth and huffed and continued to dish out the stew that Mrs. MacGregor and her daughter made, "It sure smells plum delicious!" he winked at the two women who finally sat down at the table.

Everyone else took a place at the two tables and Brian asked for a prayer of thanks, "Lord, you know I've been a hard nosed kinda fella, well, I'm trying hard to change that and to be more tolerant. Could you see that Tobias Dyer gets this message... and by the way, thank you for my family and friends gathered here tonight. Amen," he looked up at Martha who placed her hand in his with a smile on her face.

Matt looked up to the rancher and heard a tone in his voice that had been void for many years. The marshal smiled as he picked up his fork. Maybe things might just work out, Matt thought - all he had to do was stop Dyer from doing something stupid.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nathan Burke slowly pushed though the swing doors of the Long Branch with a smirk on his face like a cat the caught the canary. He took his time strolling, almost swaggering with pride, to the long wooden bar as if he knew that he was the most important person in the world. Yet no one took any more notice of him then they had before. After a moment of standing at the bar and watching Kitty and Sam talking at the far end, he cleared his throat to draw their attention. Sam finally looked up and motioned to Kitty he'd be back.

"Burke?" Sam's voice, as deep as it was, always held a silky note.

Nathan leaned on the bar, "You and Miss Kitty sure must be busy down there," he motioned to where Kitty stood.

"Sort of. What can I get you?" Sam asked.

Burke pursed his lips. His entry failed to capture the moment - his news announcement," Oh, just a beer..." he said flatly and watched Sam pulled him a drink.

"So what's so important, I mean if you don't mind me asking?" Burke said as he picked up his mug of ale.

"So happens, Miss Kitty and I are looking at a map to see where the Dyer dam broke," Sam said before he turned and walked back to Miss Kitty.

"But...but, I was the one..." Burke sputtered trying to figure out how they knew about the dam before he told them. Then he spotted Louise Pheeters. Burke muttered obscenities under his breath and left the saloon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was well into twilight when Dyer broke the ridge above MacGregor's ranch house. He was breathing just as heavily as his horse and he could hear his sons closing in on him from behind. A wicked smile crossed his face as he was sure his sons were here to offer support.

Billy was the first to reach his father, "Pa?"

Tobias looked at his son, "Billy, I always knew you and Clarence had it in you," he smiled and looked back down to the large ranch house, "Look at the lovely warm lights and all..." he sneered.

Billy moved his horse forward as Clarence finally caught up, "Pa...I think this is gonna end badly...one of you is gonna end on a rope and the way you are going, its gonna be you!"

Dyer glared at Billy, "I'll be damn sure that it's him then!" he pointed to the ranch house.

"How are you going to do that if you are the one that starts a fight?" Billy countered.

Tobias twisted his lips in thought. His son had a point. A very good point. "So, what do you suggest?" he asked Billy.

"Nothing. We do nothing." Clarence said from behind.

"Don't be so soft, boy! MacGregor needs to learn the laws of the land, especially when it isn't his!" Tobias yelled at Clarence. "Just what do you want me to do? Give my land up to him?!"

Clarence shook slightly but he had to say what he felt, "Don't do anything, Pa. Talk to him. Water should be everyone's...not just us..."

Tobias clenched his jaw. He couldn't believe his own flesh and blood said what he did. Wildly he looked over to Billy, "Go on! I'm sure you have your thoughts too!"

Billy leaned over his saddle horn, "Well, we could go down there and talk, but I doubt that you would be up for that in your current state of mind."

Tobias narrowed his eyes, "I should beat the peat out of both of you." Clarence spoke up, "you have before..."

Dyer sneered and huffed. There was no way his children were going to talk him out of talking what he felt was his. He charged down the hill toward the ranch house with his rifle out of it's boot. "Come on MacGregor! Get out here and meet me like a man!"


	21. Chapter 21

Brian MacGregor looked at his sons and then to Matt and Festus as they heard the ruckus outside. Festus' eyebrow rose upwards in concern as he looked over to Matt, "Get the women away from the windows," Matt warned as he stood and slowly walked to the window to peek out. MacGregor was at his side, "What's going on Matt?"

Matt pursed his lips and looked over his shoulder to the rancher, "I think Tobias is paying us a call and not a very sociable one by the looks of things," Matt said as his eyes returned to the window and he peered out. The marshal cold make out a figure out by the barn and then he saw a flicker of a flame.

Tobias was trying to light a torch rag on fire so he could burn the barn down.

Matt had had enough of Dyer's ill temper and lack of understanding. The marshal pushed himself from the window and motioned for Festus to back him up and the others to stay put as he opened the door. "Dyer?!" Tobias froze as he slowly looked up to the marshal.

"I wouldn't move another inch if I were you," Matt yelled across into the darkened yard before he set foot out the door. Dyer glared at the marshal, "Don't you take another step law man. I told you and that MacGregor that he's gonna leave here one way or another and I am going to teach him what it feels like to have someone destroy his property," Dyer hollered back. He was clearly irrational.

"Then you'll be breaking the law and I'll have to bring you in. One way or another. Is that what you want, Dyer?" Matt asked patiently.

"Breaking the law? What law?! MacGregor has no more rights here than you do, so don't get all high and mighty on me!" Dyer almost laughed.

"He's got rights, all right, and they are called a deed of property," Matt shouted again. He could just barely make out Dyer's two sons as they arrived.

"Deed?! What deed?" Tobias hissed back as he tried to ignore his sons. "Pa, just let it go and come home. This isn't worth it," Clarence tried to convince his father who merely pushed him away. Billy caught his brother, "He's right Pa." Dyer ignored Billy too.

Matt had taken a few more steps toward Dyer while he was preoccupied by his sons, "Brian MacGregor bought this property this morning. Legally." Matt stood with his hands hanging loosely at his hips, his right hand near his gun, and adjusted his stance. Anyone that knew the rare awesome speed of the law man's gun knew these moves meant danger was not far behind, "Drop the torch," he ordered Dyer.

Dyer looked down at his clenched hands and the smoldering torch. His jaw muscles flexed in anger. Tobias angrily dropped the stick and then glared at Matt, "I'm still gonna make sure you lose that badge. Damn sure."

Matt nodded, and knew the state of mind that Dyer was in, "Why don't you try right now?"

Dyer looked over to his sons and then to the deputy who was now standing near the marshal, "I just might," he sneered a smile and removed his gun belt, dropping it to the ground. Matt handed his gun belt to Festus.

Dyer took several steps forward as did Matt and the two men quickly got into the fray. Dyer landed the first blow across Matt's chin causing the tall marshal to stumble slightly backward before he returned his right fist into Dyer's ribs and the rancher heaved while swinging his left fist into Matt's stomach.

Festus winced as each blow found its mark. He was soon joined by Brian and his son and both of Dyer's son, and what seemed like an innocent comment from Billy, about the marshal, caused all of the men to enter into a brawl.

The men were hitting and falling over each other and at one point Matt grabbed at whom he thought was Tobias but before he could stop his fist from hitting his target he realized it was Festus who looked equally surprised - Matt cringed and was about to reach down for his friend but another fist in the chin caught him in the off guard and he was back into the fight. That is until a loud report from a shot gun got everyone's attention.

Every man, either standing or trying to get to his feet turned their attention to Martha MacGregor, who stood a few feet away holding the gun in the air.

Brian shifted his weight and pushed himself up to his knees, "Martha? What are you doing?"

Martha huffed, "I'm stopping a bunch of jack-asses from beating themselves to death!" Each man looked at each other and then looked down at the ground knowing full well that she was right.

Billy helped Peter up and Clarence helped William. Matt finally got to Festus and pulled the dazed deputy to his feet, "Are you okay?" Festus wavered on his feet, "Sure Matthew," he held his jaw as he was still trying to figure out what just happened.

Matt looked over and watched Brian and Tobias. Dyer was flat out on his back and MacGregor stood over him, "I will tell you once and only once, Dyer. I didn't touch your dam. Now get off my land."

MacGregor turned and walked to Martha and gently took the gun away from her. The rancher hung it over his arm and watch as the two Dyer boys helped their father to his horse. They slowly mounted their rides and disappeared into the night.

Matt ran his hand over his chin and took Festus by the arm and headed for the house. The marshal was confident that Tobias finally understood and would leave the MacGregors alone from now on.


	22. Chapter 22

For the first time in a week, the sun finally shone in Ford County. The sky was clear blue as far as the eye could see - that is if they weren't swollen shut with a massive bruise. Festus wandered from the barn and followed his nose to the house where Martha MacGregor and her daughter were preparing a hearty breakfast. Even Anna offered and made some bread rolls from an old family recipe that was handed down from generation to generation.

The deputy opened the door and looked at Matt and Brian. "You two look like you got stomped good last night too," he groaned as the took a seat at the large wooden harvest table in the centre of the room.

Matt made a face and rubbed his chin, "Festus? About that...Look I'm really sorry I hit you so hard and in fact at all," Matt smiled as much as his cup lip would allow him.

Festus thought for a second and pondered what his boss said then looked at him again, "You hit me? What in tarnation did you do a thang like that fer?!" The hill man said while placing his hand over his swollen right eye as he still had trouble remembering most of the fight.

Matt walked over to Festus and layed his right hand on the deputy's shoulder, "Everyone was fighting last night and well," Matt looked embarrassed to continue, "Let's just say it all happened really fast and it was all a big mistake. Sorry, all right?" Matt leaned slightly sideways to see how back of a shiner Festus had. Matt made a grimacing face as he could see Festus' left eye was almost completely swollen shut.

Festus moved his hand to his eye, "Sure, Matthew," he said in passing, "Say, how is Doc? Has anyone checked in on him today?"

Cyryl just entered the main room of the ranch house closing the bedroom door being, "The doctor is not happy being layed up. That's how he is! Yesh!" Cyryl tossed his hands in the air as he continued to mutter about the cantankerous doctor. Matt and Festus exchanged looks and knew fully that whoever was going to spend the next six weeks caring for their friend was going to have their hands full. In unison they said, "Poor Kitty."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel Dyer looked at her husband and sons. She did her best to mask the anger, which swelled within her as the dabbed wet cloths on swollen eyes, cut lips and other bruises. Tobias watched her from his chair near the hearth, "Oh for the..." he stammered then bit his lower lip before blurting out what was on his mind, "Just say it, woman!"

Rachel dropped the wet cloth into the basin, "You are all fools! I told you a long time ago to let this go, and now look at you. Look at your sons!" she thrust her hands onto her hips and huffed.

Tobias stood and wobbled, "Look, you know I did this for us," he waved his hand back toward his sons.

"Did what? Estrange us from the other people who use this land!?" Rachel countered angrily. "Is that really what you want?" her eyes filled with unshed tears.

Tobias twisted his mouth in thought, "I did it for the Dyers, don't you understand? So that my sons have a place to build their own homes on and raise my grandchildren!"

Rachel couldn't help but laugh. "You could have had them both killed last night. Did you think of that?" she held her anger back.

Dyer looked back to his sons, who sat at the table near the cook stove. They just sat quietly and watched their parents. Clarence sighed, "Is he ever going to change?" he said in a hushed voice to Billy. "Not likely," Billy said back, "Where do you think I get my hard head from?" Both brothers chuckled to themselves quietly in fear that their father would hear them.

Tobias huffed, "All right. So I maybe went beyond my means. What do you want me to do?"

Rachel wiped the moisture from her yes, "You can start my apologising to the MacGregors and Doctor Adams."

Tobias scratched the back of his neck, "Fine." The rancher knew he was just defeated by his wife, and deep down he knew she was also likely right.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt adjusted his gun belt and looked back to Festus, "I'm going over to Dyer's to have a word with him. I want you to get Doc back into Dodge," he said as he pulled his tan felt Stetson onto his head.

"Sure thang, Matthew. Somehow I figure you got the better end of the stick, though," Festus said lowly while making a face and looking at the closed bedroom door - behind which the doctor lay sleeping. Matt's eyebrows rose upward in slight amusement as he never really thought about it, and he nodded, "I think you're right, Festus!" he said as he opened the door to leave.

MacGregor was right behind him, "Matt?"

Matt stopped and turned to face the rancher. "I want to go with you," MacGregor said sternly.

Matt pursed his lips, "All right. Get your horse," he motioned to Brian, "But I don't want you to say anything. I want Dyer to talk first," Matt said with authority as he watched Brian MacGregor nod and walked to the barn. Now, how this was going to play itself out now was even a mystery to the tall marshal.


	23. Chapter 23

Dyer was just approaching the stream when he spotted the Marshal and MacGregor approaching, "I just knew they'd be together," he seethed under his breath. MacGregor has no back bone, I swear." He waited on his horse for the two men to join him.

"Dyer," Matt said as he approached.

"Marshal. MacGregor. I was just rind your way, MacGregor," the grizzled rancher could hardly hold back his sneer.

MacGregor leaned over his saddle horn and looked down at the stream before looking at Tobias Dyer, "Is that a fact?"

Matt moved Buck closer to the men and watched. He had just about enough from the two and he was mere inches away from locking them both up in the same cell and throwing away the key until they shook hands.

Dyer narrowed his eyes and looked at Matt then his eyes shifted to MacGregor's eyes, "I take it that you aren't just out on a leisurely ride..." he adjusted his weight on his saddle.

"No, as matter of fact, I'm here on business, more or less," MacGregor seemed a little edgy knowing that Dyer's temper could flare at the smallest of things.

"Business, huh?" he scoffed and stuck his tongue into his cheek.

MacGregor looked over to the marshal who stayed quiet and just monitoring. The rancher returned his attention to Dyer, "Yeah, that's right business. And it's about this water." MacGregor watched Dyer and he knew he's hit a nerve.

"What about this water?" Dyer now leaned forward and his hand rested on his hip, dangerously close to his hand gun. Matt noticed, and still said not a word as he wanted to wait to see if these two men could work though this without more violence. "In case you forgot, or refused to listen, I bought my land yesterday. I'm no longer, what you call a squatter," MacGregor held up his land deed.

"So what?" Dyer jeered at MacGregor. "I suppose you want to shake my hand and forget all his happened?"

"Not quite," Matt interrupted. Both men listened to the marshal, "It's about the water. It doesn't belong to any one of you. And if either of you put a dam back up here, I'll make sure you are arrested. And another thing," Matt moved Buck closer, "I want you to move your water holes away from the main stream. Doc said foul water caused those people to get sick. They lost their daughter because of the water."

Dyer sneered and looked at the stream, "I'm not gonna build another dam." A hint of defeat was in the rancher's tone of voice.

Matt nodded, "Good. Now I'm going to leave you two here. I think you both need to continue talking, it seems you have a lot to discuss, now that you are legal neighbours," Matt touched the brim of his hat and bid the two ranchers adieu while turning buck back toward Dodge, "And if I get wind that you two are fighting again, I will be back. You can count on that," Matt said sternly.

Brian MacGregor and Tobias Dyer watched the marshal ride away. Once Matt was out of sight they looked at each other, "So now what?" MacGregor said.

Dyer stepped down off his mount and walked to the stream, "I guess we talk," he said. MacGregor joined him. "About what?"

"Do you know anything about moving water holes?" Dyer asked flatly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh! What are you trying to do to me, Festus!?" Doc yelled like an old bear caught in a trap as Festus and Cyryl carried the doctor to the wagon. Festus had heard enough, "Now you hush up Doc! Yer the one that said you had to keep yer leg from moving all over the place!"

"Well, I didn't mean for you to cut my circulation off with this contraption you made! My leg is likely to just fall off at this rate..." Doc groaned as the men lowered him into the back of the wagon. They tried to make it as comfortable for the doctor by placing hay in the bottom of the wagon and covering is with blankets.

"Now just hush!" Festus looked at his old friend.

Doc looked up from the bottom of the wagon, "Get my medical bag for me...I'll just take some laudanum..." Festus nodded and walked to the doctor's buggy, "I shoulda thought of that myself, instead of listening to him bellyaching all over the place," Festus flailed his arms in a huff as he walked.

Festus returned to the wagon and handed the bag to Doc, "Here ya go."

Doc nodded in appreciation and opened the bag to quickly find the laudanum. He sighed at the sight of the little brown bottle and took a small sip - just enough to cut the throbbing pain in his right leg. "Okay, let's get home," he smiled slightly.

Festus' eyebrows rose, "Maybe you ortta take that more often. You're almost passable for a human now!"

The words didn't even phase on Doc. He merely smiled wearily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kitty walked down the stairs of the Long Branch shaking her head. Matt and Festus stood at the bar with Sam. "Kitty?" Matt asked.

"I'll tell you Matt, I love Doc, but the sooner he gets out of that splint the better of the two of us will be! He's a bear today!" Kitty looked up to the room.

"Ain't that like every day?" Festus snorted and Matt nudged him on the elbow.

"It has to be close to six weeks now, isn't it?" Matt then inquired.

"I suppose so," Kitty sighed.

"How 'bout I go up and see him. Maybe I can convince him to have the splint off today. For all our sakes..." Matt's eyes twinkled devilishly.

Kitty chuckled, "Good luck, Cowboy!" she called after Matt as he walked up the stairs.

Matt opened the door into the Doc's room, "Doc?"

"Oh, hiya Matt..." Doc seemed to have simmered down.

Matt sat down on the side of the bed, "Kitty said you were all fired up!"

"You would be too if you had this thing on your leg..." Doc tried to itch around some of the padding.

"Well, take it off..." Matt said flatly.

Doc pursed his lips, "I..."

"What?"

"I don't want to rush things."

Matt looked around the room and smiled, "I can see why not. It's pretty nice in there."

Doc glared at Matt, "You think I'm just sitting around?"

Matt shrugged, "Maybe for the last week..."

"Pshaw!" Doc huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. After a moment of silence, Doc looked at Matt, "Do others think that too?"

Matt really didn't answer, instead he started to undo some of the straps that held the splint in place, "I think you need a drink more than anything."

Doc ran his hand over his moustache, "So you are taking up doctoring too?"

"Someone has to. You've been out of commission for a few weeks," Matt joked and was almost finished with the straps. The marshal stood, "The rest I'll leave for you. See you down stairs in a few minutes," he said with a wink before he left the room.

Doc knew Matt was right. Carefully he removed the remainder of the splint and got dressed. His leg ached and was stiff, but he was confident that the bone had fully healed.

Doc hobbled to the door and then to the landing above the main floor of the Long Branch. Festus caught sight of the doctor out of the corner of his eyes, "Matthew. Miss Kitty." They both turned and watched. Doc took his time to walked down the stairs and as he crossed the floor a few cowboys watched, "Paint a picture," he grumbled, "it'll last longer."

Festus tried to hide his amusement as he watched Doc saddle up to the bar beside him, "Doc, I even paid for this drink myself!"

Doc looked down at the whiskey and smiled. He then looked down the bar to Matt and Kitty. Slowly he lifted the glass, "To good friends," he smiled broadly. "To good friends." He savoured the liquid, just as he did his friendship.


End file.
